


Frozen Bond

by StoryChanger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Arendelle is at war with the Southern Isles and Weselton; working together to try and take over the Arendelle Kingdom. Anna; the princess of Arendelle, has a plan! It's a crazy plan and down right dangerous, but she has to save her Kingdom. Against her parents wishes, she heads off to the Enchanted Forest. Her goals? To wake the cursed fifth Element and place an ancient unbreakable bond upon the two of them. She needs Elsa's help to save her Kingdom from war. Doing so though, will enrage Elsa. For she had been cursed by Arendelle into an eternal sleep. However; it is Arendelle who believes Elsa betrayed them first. Anna has to find out what really happened in the old days so long ago. Elsa might hate her for forcing the bond onto her, but Anna will do everything in her power to show Elsa that not everyone fears magic anymore. Anna more than anything wants to heal the broken bond between the Northuldra tribe and Arendelle. In doing so, maybe Elsa can learn to trust once again. But there will be those around them the two must be caution of.(Any artwork in this story is not done by me; I find them online)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 123
Kudos: 195





	1. Crazy Plans

**Frozen Bond**

** **

**Chapter 1 Crazy Plans**

Magic is seen as wicked. People fear magic, but Anna thinks differently. Anna; the princess of Arendelle, has a plan.

“You can’t be serious Anna!” King Agnarr is beside himself as he watches his daughter place on her purple traveling coat. It was late into the evening when his daughter had woken both himself and his poor wife with a ridiculous idea.

She smiles. “I am papa” She places a small bag of traveling necessities; food, water, etc. over her shoulder. She only needed to travel light, she would be back in two days-time if her plan went accordingly.

“Anna; nobody can even get into the Enchanted Forest” Her mother tries to reason with her daughter.

“I have to try mama. If I don’t do this Arendelle could fall. Our army is strong, but our enemy is far stronger. We need help. We need to bring back the magic”

“Magic is too dangerous! Anna; our Kingdom will be fine; this war won’t last forever” His father tries to help wash away her concerns. He knows though deep down that Arendelle was in trouble. They have been fighting against the Southern Isles and Weselton for years now. Had it simply been just one of the Kingdom’s, Arendelle would have won this war long ago. However; together they out number Arendelle easily. The people have all been affected by this war. Orphans growing in numbers with parents dying at sea in battle, business and shops slowing down as people struggle to keep going from the great losses. Crime has even started rising with the rise of homelessness. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna do what they can to help the poor and homeless, but most of their money is going to help their army and fight the war. Doing there best to keep Southern Isles’ and Weselton’s soldiers from marching into their territory.

Anna glares at her father with a stern look that he wasn’t used to receiving from his usually optimistic and sweet daughter. “You know as well as do that Arendelle is dying papa. If the war does not end Arendelle; then those lost in despair within it will be the fall of our Kingdom. I have try; Papa” She turns and offers her mother a loving warm comforting smile. “Mama” And looks to both with a gentle look. “I know this sounds crazy and maybe it’s hopeless in the end. But if I can get through the Enchanted Forest; I can find Elsa, I can place the bond onto us. She will have to help”

“Even if you get through the forest somehow; Elsa is dangerous! She betrayed our Kingdom and attacked us centuries ago, there is a reason our people, the first King of Arendelle cursed her into an eternal sleep, Anna. Magic is better left forgotten, it is better to keep it away from humanity, it is just too dangerous, it’s unpredictable” Her father argues.

“I’m not going to argue anymore papa” She sighs and shakes her head. “If you stop me with force” She give him a cold stoic look that is unrecognizable to him, even his wife makes a gasp at the sight. “I will never forgive you” She promises.

He stares at her for a moment, actually shaken from the sudden change in his daughter. He could barely recognize her with that cold empty gaze in her usually beautiful blue eyes. He sighs tiredly. “Just; just promise me you’ll be safe?” He questions her. “I can’t pretend to understand your madness of a plan, just whatever happens, please come back” He gives her a pleading gaze, and instantly gone is the cold stare; replaced with warmth and love he knew so well.

“I promise” She wraps her arms around both her parents. “I will end this war; me and Elsa; we will save Arendelle. I will bring back peace between us and the old Northuldra tribe as well. I’ll find out what really happened” She promises.

With that, she was off. Anna took one of her horses from the royal stables. She traveled one a white stallion; it was a horse she helped raise since it was a little pony, her favorite horse, her friend. His name being Snowbird. Her father thought it be a strange name for a horse, but Anna didn’t care. Snowbird was hers’ and she prided in their friendship. “Ok Snowbird; this is going to be a long adventure. Are you ready? She looks down from where she sat upon him. He responds with a sound and light stomp of his foot against the ground. Anna can’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips. “Let’s be off then!”

Anna managed to get a few hours of traveling in before needing to let her horse rest, as well as herself. It was probably near 3 or 4 in the morning at this point. She wants to be at the Forest early into the morning so that when she arrives, if she is able to walk through it, she’ll still have many daylight hours ahead of her to search for Elsa’s resting place. She allowed herself a short nap; before finally getting back onto her journey. She was exhausted and really missed her nice warm bed, but this was something she had to do. Her plan sound crazy, and really just down right insane! But what other choice did she have? Surly Elsa will be angry for waking her, surly she’ll be angry forcing upon the eternal bond onto someone as powerful as her. Thankfully the bond will be what keeps Anna safe from her wrath, she won’t be able to hurt Anna without feeling the pain herself. Still, this was a dangerous spell to cast as well. If Elsa’s soul somehow rejects her, Anna’s soul could be lost in between realms.

The spell of Eternal Bond is an ancient spell. It was a gift from the trolls long ago, given to the royal family for keeping their existence a secret to the rest of the world. Trolls originally came from the Enchanted Forest, but eventually traveled away for some reason. Mama and Papa never knew why, it simply just was what they did. They had only showed themselves to the royal family so that they had permission to live within the outskirts of Arendelle. During the time the bond between magic beings and human was a hostile one. However; the King at the time for some reason allowed the trolls to remain outside of Arendelle so long as they never entered within the kingdom. Papa said the trolls only explained that they left the Forest knowing it would be better for them in the future. Had the trolls known Elsa was going to betray Arendelle? Why didn’t they warn anyone? Whatever their reasons were, Anna didn’t trust them. This bond spell is meant for one to have an unbreakable bond with a loved one, powerful magic. It allows the users to feel each other’s pain, to know what they’re thinking of the other wishes for it, to know where to find them if one is in danger. However; there is a curse to it as well. If one dies, so does the other. The souls cannot part in death, so they must go together, the bond is forever bounded and eternally link.

“Well Snowbird, we made it” He makes his sound and nods his snout. She sighs as she stares at the fog barrier her father had mentioned in the old stories of childhood. “Elsa; I don’t know what truly in the past, I don’t know why you betrayed us, but Arendelle needs you. Enchanted Forest; please let me through, I promise I bare no ill will to you, it’s magic, or the people of the Northuldra tribe if they still live deep within. I simply want to save my people” Anna slowly hops off her horse. She pets him and offers a small smile. “Go home Snowbird; Elsa and I, should I get to meet her” She glances at the barrier for a minute, then back at her horse. “We’ll travel back by foot. I imagine there will be lots we must discuss. Now go” She nods towards the direction of home.

He offers his goodbye in his horse noises and even gently nudges his snout against her forehead, something they often did when parting ways since his pony days. Anna smiles sadly as she watches her horse head to home of Arendelle. She knows the guards will recognize Snowbird as hers and take care of him.

She turns around once more to face the fog barrier. With a wary caution she closes her and quickly runs through the fog. She had expected to be thrown back based on the stories her father told her, but when she felt no pain and she managed to get some distance into the fog, she opens her eyes. Instantly she is struck by the beautiful fall colors around her gone is the mystic fog. Had Elsa let her in? Or was it the forest? Whatever the reason maybe, she had made it!

**To Be Continued!**


	2. The Awakening Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna faces the wind spirit, deals with a threatening enemy, and wakes the old magic that is Elsa!

**Frozen Bond**

**Hi everyone; thanks so much for love and support, I can’t express how excited I am for this story. This will be my first attempt at writing a Frozen story. I can tell you that this was a big inspiration after having seen the second movie, loved it! First; I want to explain a few things. I know the first chapter had a lot of grammar issues. I kind of posted it pretty late and was just too lazy to go back re-edit it. I’m sorry; I’m going to be better about that with future chapters. I honestly didn’t think anyone would even be interested in this idea in the first. Another thing I want to mention. Yes; this will be a romance, but a very long slow burn one at that. I have so many ideas and possibilities plan out even long after we get through this war part of the story, which will be a pretty good length as well. I hope I can keep your interest through this long, but adventurous of a story.**

**Thanks again for the support, please don’t be afraid to share your thoughts. I will respond to everyone!**

**Chapter 2 The Awakening Part 1**

As soon as Anna made it through the mysterious Enchanted forest, she regretted it! Leaves flown around her, causing her to trip and fall constantly as she runs from the insanity that was taking place around her. Sure; she had expected to run into some form of magic, but not so soon! “Ugg” She falls over again as leaves fly around her. She rubs her eyes to clear her vision from the leaves and wind. “Ok; clearly you’re trying to stop me from something” Anna sighs irritably. “Fine, just try and stop me!” Anna forces herself up once more and quickly makes a run for it. She can hear the wind and leaves making their way towards her for another attack; but Anna isn’t giving up! Some leaves dived down to make her trip once more, but this time she is too quick for this spirit. She manages to jump and move more to her left and keep herself up this time. She laughs. “Ha! I can see your moves now” Of course the spirit wasn’t done with Anna either. However; after doing this for a few hours off and on now, Anna could finally read it’s move and how it comes at her. She’s able to keep herself up. Even as it tries to lift her up into the air, she rolls herself into a ball form and rolls away from the leaves and allows gravity to bring her back down on her feet before the leaves get her up too high. Naturally; the spirit is getting frustrated now, but Anna can tell she is nearing her destination.

Based on the old stories of the Enchanted Forest; the fifth element, Elsa is sleeping near the earth giants. Near the giants there is a cave just beside where they sleep. Once she made it out of the wooded areas and had a better clear view of the entire area; she could see the giants from where she stood. She stops for a moment to catch her breath and she instantly worries for a moment about the leaves coming for her, but sighs in relief when she sees them resting on a big stone rock beside. She can’t stop the small laugh escape her lips. “I guess even wind spirits can get exhausted huh? Look; I know you’re just trying to stop me from reaching Elsa” A few of the leaves perk up, but don’t attack her. It was as if they were truly listening to her. Anna really shouldn’t be acting so calm about talking to a few leaves; well technically the wind, but still. Any other time she would have thought she was losing her mind. “So; I was right” She nods. With a heavy sigh she decides to take a seat by the leaves on the big rock, looking out at the view before her, this place truly was beautiful. It was if she was completely shut out from the nightmares of war left far behind her. She could just stay here forever and forget about everything, but she knows her kingdom needs her.

Anna could see a long river traveling towards the earth giant lands. She wonders briefly if the small trolls come from that area as well. “I won’t lie, I am here for Elsa. I don’t want to hurt her” Anna looks down at the ground. “But I don’t know what to do, my people are dying. Even papa and mama can see Arendelle won’t live much longer if this war keeps going. We’ll be taken over by Weselton and Southern Isles. And if they know the history of the Enchanted forest as well I think they do, they’ll be sure to come in for this peaceful place shortly after they have our kingdom under control. Hans especially” Anna shivers at the memory of Hans. They used to be friends when they were children, Anna always told him about the stories of this magical place. She regrets it now more than ever. “He will surly come searching for Elsa; I have no doubt, and not just Elsa’s magic, he wants it all. When we were kids he used to joke that he would take all the magic so that everyone can have some to enjoy. But as we got older he said he would give it all to me as a wedding present” Anna shakes her head in disgust. “That’s when I started liking him less, and then. No, that’s enough remembering the past” Anna looks over to see all the leaves floating beside her now, listening to every word carefully, it would seem. “I know what I’m doing probably isn’t much better than Hans. But I really need Elsa’s help, and I know she won’t agree to it, but with the bond magic she’ll have to. Yes; she’ll hate me for it, yes; I maybe evil for doing this. But I am the next in line to be queen of Arendelle. I will do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom” Anna stands and faces the leaves, she slowly gets down to one knee, places her open-palm hand over her heart, and looks up at the spirit. “Please wind spirit of this Enchanted forest; help me get safe passage to Elsa. Despite what I must do for my kingdom I will do my best to make it up to Elsa somehow. When this horrid war is over, I will find a way to bring peace between Arendelle and the forest back once more. I do not wish to bring any harm to Elsa; I am but a desperate princess fighting off cruel enemies. If Elsa agrees to help, I will do whatever it takes in my power to keep Hans, along with the rest of our enemies from daring to try and take over this peaceful place”

For a moment there is silence between spirit and human. Then before Anna can even think to react she finds herself lifted into the air once more. She groans thinking this wind spirit is trying to play with her again, keep her far from Elsa. But before she decides to try and make it out of the spirits’ grasp she realizes it’s actually carrying her towards the earth giant lands. She sighs in relief and gives many thanks to the spirit.

The trip isn’t long, thanks to her new friend. Before their hours of trying to outwit one another in chase and having the princess fall to her face multiple times. She notices this time, that the leaves and wind gently place her down to the ground in front of massive cave opening. A small smile forms. “Thank you; umm how about I call you Gale?” She tilts her head. “Do you like it?” The leaves spin around excitedly around her at the new-found name and she can’t help but laugh. “You’re not so bad when you’re not trying to make me fall flat on my face. Well then” She faces ahead to the open cave. Noting the giants are still sleeping, thankfully. “It’s time, thank you Gale” She offers a small smile of gratitude. The wind carries the leaves up into the air, and suddenly Anna finds herself missing the little troublemaker.

With a heavy heart she starts to make her way into the cave. She isn’t even sure how far deep she should go. All the stories from her childhood simply state that the fifth element was in an eternal slumber deep within the caves near the earth giants. As she finds herself getting deeper and deeper into the caves, she stops as the beauty literally takes her breath away and shivers from the sudden drop in temperature. It was like stepping into a winter wonder land! Everything was ice and even snow all around her as she moved in deeper, leaving the last bit of ruble dirt ground behind her. The area lit up brightly from the glowing sharp tall crystals that cascaded down in two rows making a pathway towards the sleeping form before her. It had been a good hour or so before she finally made it this far though. The sleeping figure slept on top of an ice bed; naturally, this form could only be Elsa herself: the fifth element. The connection between humans and spirits of the Enchanted Forest. Anna had found her and she is stunned by her beauty. Of course, she had known of her beauty from the old stories, but it was another thing entirely to see her in person. The princess slowly and cautiously makes her way towards the sleeping element; thinking that her mere presence could somehow wake her. Though that alone isn’t enough to break this curse.

Once she is closer Anna can’t believe this woman is the being who nearly destroyed her kingdom, centuries ago. She looked so sweet and peaceful in her sleep, one wouldn’t think of the raging power within this girl. She looks so, so human. Her platinum blonde hair is fit in a neat braid; despite centuries past, it was in perfection condition, not a hair out of place. Her skin was smooth and clear looking, her small frame made her look almost helpless. But Anna knows better, this woman is far more powerful than one could even begin to imagine. Anna starts to doubt herself once again. Maybe her father was right, this plan is crazy. She’s certainly going to be angry once Anna wakes her, but then flashes of Han’s grinning smile taunt her dark memories. She shakes her head. “If I don’t do this, Hans will surly find a way to wake you. He is just as fascinated by you as I was from the old stories we grew up with. Please; forgive me Elsa”

Anna closes her eyes and takes deep breath and slowly releases it before finally gaining some bit of course and lean down towards the sleeping element. But before Anna can complete her task into waking the woman, she hears the sound of an arrow flying by her. It manages to just grace across her cheeks. Anna flinches and quickly turns to see a Southern Isles guard standing before her. How did he get through the forest?! Her eyes narrow and she does her best to remain calm, not allowing the true fears of her emotions to show. “How did you get here?!” Anna demands. She silently curses herself for not having traveled with her sword. She wanted to come into the Enchanted Forest unarmed as a sign of peace and not being of hostile intentions.

“Pretty easy when you haven’t even realizing that I’ve been tracking you since you left the castle, princess” The guard taunts. “Hans gives his best though. He knew if anyone would ever be able to find where Elsa was, it would be you. I’ve been ordered to keep an eye on you since you two split up” He explains.

“We were never together!” Anna blurts out angrily, hating that she feels her cheeks going red. Damn that Hans, he always knew how to toy with her emotions. “What’s your name? Clearly you know mine” Anna isn’t sure why she is stalling, but she is trying to think of something, so stalling always helps and she knows how to stall better than most. She can be quite a talker; sometimes talking has saved her life more than her sword.

The guard smirks, he wears a similar smirk to that of Hans and Anna hates how it reminds her of ‘him’. He seems strikingly similar to Hans as well. Similar hair color, though it be a bit darker than Hans’, and his eyes are a dark blue instead of green, but he has the same light dusting freckles across his nose, minus the sideburns. “I’m his brother; prince Henrik of Southern Isles, 12 in line for the throne” He explains proudly. “Hans and I are very close”

“Could have fooled me, he said all of his brother ignored him most of his childhood. Even back when we were friends as kids” Anna comments. 

This causes the smirk to fall off of Henrik. “I’ll admit; I wasn’t the best big brother when we were little. I was jealous and angry that I wasn’t the youngest anymore. I was the favorite being the youngest you know. Aside from our oldest brother of course. But once I realized that didn’t change much after Hans was born, I started to bond with him as we entered our teen years” He shrugged. “Hans isn’t so annoying as my other brothers try to make him out to be. Anyway, he was heartbroken when you two broke up” Anna bit her tongue lightly to keep herself from shouting once again that they never truly dated. But stayed silence in favoring of letting Henrik continue talking. She was brewing up a plan and had slowly inched her way even closer to the sleeping woman behind her. In order for this spell to work, the two need either to share a kiss, or to be touching. Anna would have preferred the kiss route, as it is a higher chance of the other soul not completely rejecting her. According to the rock trolls, especially if it turned out that the two had a connection connected with one another by fate, the kiss would have empowered that destined bond. However; given the sudden changed in circumstances Anna will have to favor simply holding the woman’s hand. Of course; she has her hand behind her in a view the guard hasn’t seemed to notice yet as he continues to explain his story. Anna is surprised at how soft the woman’s hand is, there is even a slight warmth to it, a comforting nostalgic-like feel. In this moment she doesn’t feel so scared. Had it been shared through a kiss, she’d only have to say the spell in her head. As her thoughts would have traveled to the thoughts of the sleeping Elsa. Though the kiss was more of a safety net than anything for Anna; an almost certainty that the soul bonding would work. However; even if Elsa does manage to reject her soul, Anna will die knowing that she at least tried. Whatever happens will still be up to Elsa, as even the bonding spell can be rejected if the other soul is determined enough to reject her.

“I’ve been keeping my eye on you for a bout a year now, and not once have you noticed” He smirks tauntingly.

Anna’s heart drops and her body grows cold at this new revelation. No this isn’t completely true though, there were times where she felt she was being watched, but often thought it was just her paranoia due to this endless war. She is a target after all. Both by Hans and Weselton. Though the two are working together she knows the bet they have with one another. Should the Weselton reach to her first, they get to kill her or do what they want with her. But the Southern Isles guards are ordered to not kill her as Hans wishes to make her his wife, even if it is against her wishes. She’d almost rather be found by the Weselton guards and just be killed if those were her only options, should Arendelle’s army completely fall. Though most of the fighting is taking place across the seas. Some of Weselton and Southern Isles have made their own territories outside the Kingdom and have been fighting against the Arendelle guards for years now as they try to break in through the Kingdom itself.

“That still doesn’t explain how you made it into the Enchanted Forest. It doesn’t just let anyone in” Anna ignores his taunting smile. It makes her skin crawl and she hates this sickening feeling. He truly is Hans’ brother.

Anna ignores the rest of him as she softly speaks the words, in low whispers, making her lips barely noticeable in movement. “Enchanted Elsa; I, Anna of Arendelle give my heart and soul and take yours as mine. Together combined we are forever entwined. Strings of fate that give and take; make our souls be that of the unbreakable bond with our eternal everlasting song. With my blessing, the blessing of Arendelle; wake Elsa. I command you to wake!” Anna shouts out the last bit and suddenly a bright light shines around the two of them. For a moment Henrik is blinded by the light and unable to see the two figures ahead of him.

Anna shivers and turns to see Elsa now sitting up starring back at her. The look is stoic; cold and expressionless, Anna can’t even began to fathom what the woman must be thinking. She isn’t sure how to respond as an uncomfortable heavy air sits around them. The fifth element; Elsa is finally awake for the first time in centuries.

**To Be Continue**


	3. The Awakening Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is awake!

**Frozen Bond**

**Hey everyone; first, I want to think you all for the love and support for this story! Second; I’m sorry for the late update, holiday madness! Third; I didn’t plan for this chapter to be so long, hopefully readers like long chapters though. Not all chapters will be this long, but a good amount of them will be. Anyway, I can’t wait to hear your thoughts on this. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 The Awakening Part 2**

Anna wasn’t sure what to say. She thinks Elsa feels the same way, though it’s truly hard to say. Her expression still remains unbearably blank for Anna to indicate what she could possibly be feeling. The young princess tries to see if the mind reading thing actually works, but if it does, Elsa currently isn’t allowing her into her thoughts. The beauty of this woman was truly nothing compared to how her childhood stories described her. Her outfit nearly screamed of royalty to Anna, though in a way she was royalty to the Northuldra people. The blue attire almost seemed magically made. The blue pants hugged her curves perfectly and the blue dress made her so feminine and petite looking, though not at all weak or fragile. There was a regal air about her. Her blue boots added a nice touch to the ice design at the bottom of her dress. 

“You stupid girl! You shouldn’t have woke here in her element!” Henrik shouts, once the blaring light finally vanished and he could see what had just recently happened.

This seems to break off the frozen gaze upon both girls. Though when Anna turns to see Henrik coming at her, Elsa is quick moving her arm out and opening her palm. Ice speeds out of her hand and charges at the Southern Isles soldier. Though a strong attack, Elsa made it so it wasn’t fatal. It simply knocked the poor man off his feet, causing him to lose his sword as he hit his bottom hard, crying out.

Anna couldn’t believe it; the magic was truly real! She turns back to Elsa to see the woman now standing, a few inches away from her side. “How long?” The first words that finally come out of her. Anna blinks at how soothing her tone was to her, despite being somewhat cold and distant.

Anna sighs, she knows what the woman is asking though. “Well over 300 years”

Once again Anna wishes that Elsa would let her in, but she can’t say she isn’t surprised at not being able to read the woman’s mind just right away. However; she does get an expression, though not a good one. Her face turns into a deep frown and her eyes narrow at Anna. “You do not appear to be Northuldra people, then you must be from Arendelle” Her voice cold as ice.

Anna knows things will be intense for a bit with Elsa, but she has to be completely honest with the woman if she hopes some kind of friendship or at the very least, an agreement can be made between the two. “Yes; I am the princess of Arendelle. Anna. Our people are in grave danger, Arendelle is dying. We’ve been at war with the Southern Isles and the Weselton nation for years now. They are threatening to take over our territory, to make slaves into our people simply because we refuse to trade with them anymore. And there are many reasons as to why we refuse to trade with them. I know I’m asking a lot but….” Anna takes this moment to get on one knee and bow her head slightly. “Elsa; I beg you to help our people. The soldier you just knocked out is that of Southern Isles” Anna looks up the fifth element. She still can’t get a reading of what the woman must be thinking or feeling. “They have broken our trust multiple times and trading with them just isn’t an option anymore. However; they have gone mad”

“Why should I help the people of Arendelle? They are the very reason I’ve slept for over 3 centuries. Your people, your king betrayed me”

Anna can hear the cold hatred and even shivers as she feels the temperature slowly dropping more. The princess sighs as she stands herself up and puts on a regal persona that she hated using. “I’m sorry Elsa, but I had a feeling you would refuse to help. I’m not sure if you’re aware or can sense it. But we are now bonded by the Eternal bond spell. An old magic that is hard to break. We are forever connected. If one of us dies, we both die” Anna gazes at Elsa with a similar unreadable expression. She hates doing this, she feels know better then what the Southern Isles and Weselton people who wish to do to her own people. In a way, Anna has made Elsa hers’ against her will, or without her knowledge at the very least. But what choice does she have, she has to save her people!

Elsa’s expression is one of natural frustration. “Just like your people to take what they want without asking! You think I should help you just because we are bonded now, bonded by something I didn’t agree with!” Soon a snow storm starts to form around the two. “Maybe I should just kill the both of us now and be done with it, this way nobody can use me as their personal weapon” Elsa coldly suggested.

“Wait!” The snow and wind is now so loud Anna that has to yell, despite hot being far from the other woman. “I can break this spell. It’s complicated, but I will free you when my people are saved. If you do not wish to do this for me or even Arendelle, do it for the Enchanted Forest!” She shouts desperately as she starts to shiver, wrapping her arms around her.

Just like that, the snowstorm of rage stops in time. Everything falling to the ground beneath them. “What about the Enchanted Forest?” Elsa demands.

“If the Southern Isles and Weselton successfully take over Arendelle, the Enchanted Forest will be their next target! Hans, the 13th princes of Southern Isles is especially interested in the magic the Enchanted forest has to offer. He wants to control for his own power”

Elsa shakes her head. “That’s impossible for a human”

“Maybe not. Hans though not at all physically strong, he is smart and cunning. He’s done far more research than myself on the magic of this forest. However; the only thing holding him back is not being able to enter the forest just yet. I’ve heard rumors that he is searching for witches”

Elsa frowns at this. “Witches died off years ago, even during my time, centuries ago, they were but of myths”

Anna nods, thankful to finally at least have Elsa’s attention in a calm communitive manner. “There have been recent rumors as of late with people waking of magical powers. Witches are back in the lands of Wicamieria. I fear they are in danger of war just as Arendelle. My father has tried reaching out to the kingdom, but no reply has been giving. I think, I think we should go to see for ourselves. Elsa there might be people out there with magic who are endanger. Hans could use them as slaves to invade Arendelle and then take over the Enchanted Forest. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t taken over us completely yet, especially with Weselton’s help. But my only theory is that he hasn’t been able to find these rumored witches just yet”

“And what makes you think we can?” Elsa questions the princess.

“Well; you’re the fifth element of magic right? So whatever type of magic these witches possess, especially if they posses elemental magic, you might be able to feel them. At least this is just a theory of mine. Can you feel the magic of the Enchanted Forest? Like Gale for instant?”

Elsa frowns. “Gale?”

“Oh sorry” Anna actually chuckles a bit. “I mean that wind spirit. We kind of became friends after the spirit stopped knocking me off my feet and let me explain myself for a bit. I named him Gale, spirit seemed happy with it”

Elsa shakes her head. “The spirits do not have names”

Anna blinks and tilts her head. “But, you do” Anna points out.

“I’m a spirit born into the body of human flesh, born into the human customs of names. Sprits have no need for names, the people of Northuldra simply call them by their elements. There is no need for names for spirits as they don’t use communication like we do, though they do understand us”

Anna listen to every word with a deep interest. She had always been fascinated by the mysterious spirits of the Enchanted forest, and now talking with the one who is connected through both spirit and human, she can’t help but feel like a little kid again, excited about the magical tales.

She simply smiles though and shrugs innocently. “Well, I think Gale likes the new name. Anyway, can you feel them?”

Elsa sighs as she walks with grace and makes her way to sit back on the ice stone she’d been sleeping on for centuries just moments ago. She felt this would be a long conversation with the human. “To answer your question; yes. It matters not where or how far they are in the forest. I can feel where they are and easily find them if need be, though I can easily call upon them for help as well, if the distance is too far in certain situations. We spirits are all connected of course. Being the fifth element, if a spirit is truly endanger, they can also call to me. I’ll hear them in my head” Elsa points to her head, Anna listens carefully, milking in every word.

“So; can you like have conversations with each other in your head then?” Anna questions curiously.

The fifth element shakes her head. “No, they simply call for help. Not in the way humans communicate with one another. It’ll be like a singing siren in my ear, one that I cannot ignore until I reach them” She explains.

“That must be strange to deal with. Has another spirit ever abused that calling power?” Anna questions more. She found this all so interesting and couldn’t stop the questions, before she knew it, the two were casually talking about magic and spirits! Just moments ago, Elsa was ready to kill her, how did she managed this to come about, Anna questions herself.

Elsa blinks. “Wait; I’m supposed to be angry with you!” And just like that Elsa is back on her feet, glaring at the princess coldly.

Anna sighs, did she just jinx herself, thinking how smoothly the conversation was going? “Elsa, please try to understand. I want to help the Enchanted Forest too”

“By making me your slave, your weapon” Elsa bites back. Once again the temperatures started to drop. At least a snow storm hadn’t started up again just yet, though Anna knows if she isn’t careful Elsa will probably just end them both. Anna had even thought Elsa would attempt to do them both out like that, with her rage.

Anna looks down in shame. “I know doing this probably makes me know better than Hans, or that Duke of Weselton; but I feel like I’m out of options. My kingdom is dying. Crime is up, orphans are rising, the men are all out to war, even some women fighting along side them as well. Basically; anyone who can fight, is out there trying to keep the invasion at bay. But it’s all in futile, with or without the help of magic from the enemy, our kingdom will fall soon. When this is over, I will free you, that I swear. But please Elsa; Arendelle isn’t the only kingdom endanger, humans aren’t the only ones endanger. Spirits and any magical folks out there have a price on their heads and so much bloodshed has already been made. I don’t want to use you as weapon” Anna shakes her head. “I would much rather be seen as a companion, if at all possible. And fight along-side you” Anna looks at the woman who seemed to be in conflict of her own thoughts, thoughts that Anna wished she’d let her hear, but she can feel a wall keeping her out. “I know my kingdom betrayed you centuries ago, though the people of Arendelle from past time believed you betrayed them…”

“That’s a lie!” Elsa shouts, causing some ice to break from her ceiling to hit the ground hard. Anna doesn’t flinch though, she knew there had to be more to the stories that she grew up with. There are always three parts to a story. One on each side, and then the truth that actually happened. “I believe you”

Ela is frozen stunned, not expecting that response. She expected the redhead to quickly argue and defend her kingdom, calling her the liar. “You…you believe me?”

Anna nods. “All I know is that both parties think they betrayed each other. But it doesn’t mean both are necessarily wrong. I think something happened to make you all believe you betrayed each other, a third party involved somehow. And I think I know how we can find the truth to what really happened”

“The truth” Elsa chuckles, but it was dark and not at all genuine. “I know the truth. That king of yours in the past, killed his own son. My friend. I got angry and attacked. That’s what happened”

“Why would a king kill his own son though?” Anna questions the other woman.

“The king went mad” Elsa shrugs, unsure as she takes a moment to think about the question.

Anna shakes her head. “I’ve heard the tales of my ancestor. He was known to love his son, as it was the only son his wife was able to birth with him. In those times only boys could rule the kingdom. It wasn’t till my great, great, great, grandmother became the first queen to rule Arendelle; though she eventually married and gave birth to many children. She was the one in power, not her husband. Anyway; my point is, there has to be a reason as to why that king killed his son. Maybe something darker was at play here, someone who wanted there to be a rift between the Northuldra people, magic, and the kingdom of Arendelle” Anna suggests.

Elsa goes deep into her thoughts for a moment, could there have been more to the story? Elsa isn’t sure if she is truly being honest with herself. She was so overwhelmed with grief and anger upon watching her young friend die such a painful and slow death. He was just a boy, a sweet kid who saw Elsa as a big sister. And she failed to protect him. He wanted there to be peace and openness between the Arendelle kingdom and the Enchanted Forest. She is certain though the king killed his son, she was there to witness it all, and because of the circumstances at the time her magic had failed her as well. Failed her to protect the one person she truly cared about in the Arendelle kingdom. Once she was able to regain control of her magic, she turned on the kingdom. Probably killed many folks in the crossfire, she’s sure the kingdom wouldn’t dare let her in, no matter how much this princess begged her to come. “Are you saying a spirit could have done this?” Coming back from her thoughts to the present time, Elsa’s gaze is once again cold.

Anna shakes her head. “Not necessarily spirit, maybe someone with magic, or maybe even an ordinary human. Either way, I’m saying there is more at play here. In all the stories I grew up with, none can figure out why the king suddenly betrayed his son in such a way. Not shortly after you were put to sleep. King Agnush committed suicide. His wife had to re-marry from the Corona kingdom to help create another male heir, who eventually took over the throne for Arendelle. It wasn’t until the wife was on her death bed did she finally let the kingdom know that King Agnush had killed their son and not some poor servant that was put to blame, claiming to be controlled by your dark magic. That servant had been hanged” Anna shakes her head, hating the dark history of her royal family. “Years had passed when she finally admitted he had never been guilty. Everyone tried to find a way into the Enchanted forest to wake you, thinking your sleep enforced spell was unjust and placed due to the anger and confusion of the people and the lies from their king and queen. But by then, the forest refused to allow any outsiders in, no matter their good intentions. So; you can only imagine how surprised I was when the forest allowed me to enter. I think it realizes how much I want us there to be peace again between us all, no more closed doors you could say”

Elsa is quiet for a bit as she lets everything she’s heard sink in. She questions herself once more, had there truly been more to the king’s sudden betrayal? The king she knew, had once been so kind and friendly to her. She felt no maliciousness from his soul when they first met. He had even open his castle, his home to her as an honored guest. She saw how much love and pride and he had for his son and wife. When she saw the king brutally killing his son, instant rage took over. No logic reasoning could come to her mind at that time, simply a mad storm that wanted revenge. But as she sat here more-calm, listening to Anna, things just didn’t add up. King Agnush had been a man she truly respected once upon a time, she needed to know the truth. She needed to know why he killed his son and in such a horrific way. More importantly, why did the forest keep the people of Arendelle out till now? Why was Anna an exception to those long before her, who finally knew why Elsa had attacked the kingdom in such rage so long ago? She needed to know.

“How could we possibly find the truth though?” Elsa questions.

Anna smiles. “Have you ever head the old saying? That water never forgets. Memory of all time is engraved into water and flows to one place. But we will have to travel all the way to Wicamieria, the birth place of magic”

Elsa looks at Anna, her expression of confusion. “Birth place?”

Anna nods. “Magic originated in Wicamieria. Anyone born of magic would definitely have some ancestors link to that of Wicamieria. Though magic is rarely found there now as it has spread throughout the lands and kingdoms of the world. That is, it did spread before the time of the cleansing” Anna shakes her head. The time of cleansing, long before Elsa’s time was a dark place in history for anyone thought to have magical abilities, or magical beings. It was a time of fear of the supernatural, a time where humans hunted down magical beings and humans to kill and slaughter as sport. “However; rumors of magic returning to Wicamieria have only recently started up within the past few years now. And there is a huge waterfall in Wicamieria, claimed to have magical connections to any time in history you wish to see. I think we can find the answers you want to know there. Thankfully it was never affected by the cleansing somehow”

Elsa frowns. “But what about your war?”

The princess shakes her head. “I still really need your help, but I want to earn your trust first. I think a trip like this can maybe help build some kind of friendship? But I can also see how much you need to know the truth. You haven’t let me in your head much just yet, but that one moment I could tell you really want to know the truth. And I think you need it for closure as well, to move on from the past and maybe learn to let it go. I know that’s a lot to ask and I have no right to ask it. But holding onto the past won’t help, believe me, I’m only recently letting go of some of my past as well” Anna sighs tiredly. “What do you say, how about an adventure” Anna holds out her hand, hoping it is seen as a beginning to a new start between the Northuldra people and the Arendelle kingdom. Despite Elsa being some magical fifth element, she is also human, born from the Northuldra tribe. Anna wants to bring the peace that once was, not only for her people. But her little brother as well. War is no place for a child to grow up in.

Elsa is naturally hesitant at first, could it really be so easy to let go of the past? No, she knows it won’t be. She still has so much anger towards the Arendelle kingdom, but she is also so tired of the anger. Despite 300 years of sleep, Elsa did dream at times. Often of raging storms, being alone, and seeing the past unfold again and again. She is tired of those dark memories, tired of the raging storm battling within her. She misses the short time of peace her people and Arendelle once had. The times she used to play with the little prince, along with the orphan children. Building snowmen for them and having snowball fights. She even had a wonderful friendship with the king’s wife; oh, how she missed being open and free, happy. She sighs. Though she is still angry at this forced bond, Anna is right. Her forest won’t be protected for long if Arendelle falls from other kingdoms. She takes the hand and instantly notices how soft and warm Anna’s touch is with her usually cold hands. “Alright; I’ll agree to help with this war, only after I get to know what truly happened in the past. You’re not wrong, I need to know what really happened. The more I look back on my memory with king Agnush, the more I find it so hard to believe he would just break down mad and kill his son. Even if I did see it with my own eyes, there has to be more at play here” Elsa removes her hand from Anna, and Anna finds herself missing the cool touch. “But you must swear to keep your promise. When this is all over, I get my freedom back”

Anna smiles sadly, despite knowing the price, refusing to even think what it is as to make sure Elsa can’t accidently hear her thoughts. She nods. “I promise, when this is all over. The spell will be broken”

“Then it’s settle”

The princess nods. “We’ll need to head back to Arendelle first though. This is going to be a long trip. About three days to Wicamieria at most. And another three days to get back” Anna frowns. She hates the thought of being away from home for so long, but if she hopes to save her kingdom with Elsa’s help at all, she will have to keep her promise. She only hopes Arendelle will still standing, though Arendelle is struggling, she doesn’t see them falling completely for another few months. They still have many soldiers all over, at the seas and the territories their enemies have taken over outside of the kingdom. Though their numbers are falling, there is still months-worth of fights spirit left in the Arendelle soldiers. Anna is basing this simply on the number of soldiers she know are fighting. She knows where they are split in sections as well, as she is often in the meetings with her father as the king helps with strategizing the war. Her father thinks if things keep going as they are, Arendelle will be easily taken over well before the year end. That’s only two months at most. Even though he tried to keep her from coming here, arguing the soldiers will take care of this war. She knew deep down he knew the truth, they discussed plenty enough times. He simply just didn’t want her involved and Anna isn’t the type to sit on the sidelines. Not when her kingdom is dying.

Elsa sighs. “What about him” She points over at the still knocked out soldier.

“We’ll take him with us, I still want to know how he was able to get through this forest as well. I wasn’t really listening when he first explained, or if he explained at all. Had to wake you up you know, spells and all” Anna waves her hand.

Elsa rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re one of the rumored witches” Elsa shoots out her arm and ice forms around the fallen soldier, he suddenly is floating in air. Trapped in a giant snowflake with air holes for the human to breath out of once he wakes, if he does during their trip back to Arendelle.

“Nope, just Anna the human. No cool magic like that” Anna smiles in awe as the snowflake floats over to hover beside Elsa.

“Does that take a lot of magical energy?” Anna questions curiously.

Elsa shakes her head. “Not really. Only after a few days would it start to get tiring to keep him in a prison like this”

“That’s amazing!” Anna beams and Elsa isn’t sure how to react to the girl’s excitement. She is supposed to be mad at this woman, but seeing her excited over her magic, it reminds her of her time with the little prince Baldor. She even had the same red hair she remembers the little prince having.

She shakes her head and only allows the smallest of smiles to form. “Let’s be off then”

And with that, the human and the fifth spirit started on a journey. A journey to make peace with the past and to fight for a brighter future.

**To Be Continued! **


	4. Slowly Getting to Know the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna plays the question game to try and get to know Elsa more. Elsa is still trying to accept this new bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone; just want to thank you again for all this love and support and great advise as well! I'm excited for the journey ahead for this story. Wanted to let you all on a clearer updating schedule. I'm going to try and make it my goal to update either wed or on Thursdays, depending on the week. Just expect weekly updates on either one of those two days. However; keep in mind, when I start back up in school come the 13th, I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be. But I will do my best to make them weekly as often as I possibly can. I really hope for the continued support. I love hearing from you all and love interacting with you all in the comment section. :D Thank you again for everything!

** Frozen Bond  
**

**Chapter 4 Slowly Getting to Know the Unknown**

At first there was a long awkward silence between the two women, as they wondered out of the cave that Elsa had been bound to for the past three centuries. Anna wanted to start up another conversation, but she got the distinct feeling that Elsa was no longer in the mood to talk. So; she remained quiet. However; once they made it out of the forest, Anna couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright; look!” Anna stops and turns side ways to face Elsa who gave her a wary gaze back at the sudden change of peace. “We can’t just be silent with each other all the way back to Arendelle. The whole point of us starting a journey together is to get to know one another, to gain each-others’ trust, right?”

Elsa is stubborn though, as the two seem to face on a gazing challenge, neither backing down. Eventually Anna’s own stubbornness wins and Elsa caves as she sighs tiredly and turns to keep walking. Anna following right beside her. The passed-out soldier was also still magically hovering above Elsa to her left side. “Anna; I need time” Elsa finally admits.

Anna also sighs. “I get that, I do. But keeping this silence act is going to help. How about we try getting to know each other, ask easy questions for now. Nothing personal” Anna suggested.

Elsa frowns but doesn’t stop her pace as they continue their path to Arendelle. Should she let Anna play her game of questions, she promises nothing personal. The quiet is starting to nag at her as well, but it hadn’t been an entirely bad quietness for Elsa. In-fact, it was nice just to feel awake, moving about, to feel alive again for the first time in centuries. However; Anna is right, if they hope to ever gain some form of trust between one another on this long journey, they should try and get to know each other. Though Elsa is grossly out of practice when it comes to dealing with people. “Fine, ask your questions, nothing too personal”

Anna grins happily to herself, Elsa just rolls her eyes having seen the grin from the corner of her eyes. It wasn’t a callous grin, but one filled with a playful personality. So; it didn’t irritate the fifth element too much.

“Alright; lets do the 20-question game then. I’ll ask a question, then you, then me, and so on. Ready?” Elsa just nods. “First question; what’s your favorite color?” Anna decides to start off with something easy.

“Blue” Elsa replies.

“Ok, your turn to ask a question”

“Fine; what’s your favorite color?”

“Easy, Green! My turn, what’s your favorite animal?”

Elsa thinks for a minute. “I guess horses”

“Mine too! Oh wait, I probably just answered your next question”

The element shakes her head. “It’s fine, what’s your favorite story?”

“Well, I mostly grew up on stories about you” Anna answers.

This causes Elsa to pause in her steps for a moment, Anna does the same and looks over to see Elsa giving her another unreadable expression. The woman was very good at masking her feelings. “Of me?” This time though, a hint of surprise slipped through her lips.

Anna nods. “I told you before right; the kingdom of Arendelle tried to find a way to wake you long before I was even born. But the forest wouldn’t allow anyone through. So; you kind-of became a legend to Arendelle. Most citizens though doubt you’re even real anymore, though the royal family knows the truth. My papa said he almost made it through the forest once as a kid, he and mama actually. But the soldiers came searching for them and the forest threw them back out. Quite literally actually. They weren’t ever able to make it in again after that one attempt though” The princess sighs.

“What, what kind of stories?” Elsa questions curiously.

Anna smiles and shakes her head. “Ah-ah, it’s mine turn to ask a question” Elsa actually pouts in frustration as she decides to continue on walking. Anna just laughs and quickly catches up. “Ok; tell me your favorite stories, what stories did you grow up with as a kid?” Anna questions with real interest in her tone.

“Mostly about the spirits of the forest. How they came to be and such, but those are long stories for another day” Elsa explains.

“Promise me you’ll tell me one day?” Anna asks.

Elsa looks over to Anna with a smirk of her own and Anna’s heart actually skips a beat. “Sorry, but I believe it’s my turn to ask a question”

Now Anna pouts and grumbles irritably. Elsa just keeps smirking. It was so strange to feel this light for Elsa, she hadn’t realize her old playful nature was coming back to surface after being deep in the darkness for just over three centuries. “So; tell me, what stories of me have you heard?”

“Well, my favorite is about how you met prince Baldor and became friends. You had never been to Arendelle before until you met him right?”

Remembering her first encounter with little Prince Baldor, she gets lost in thought but only for a moment. He had gotten lost in the forest, having wondered a bit from his parents when they decided to enjoy a picknick outside of the kingdom for a day. “Yes; it was magical I guess in a way”

Anna tilts her head like a curious child. “Magical? I know Arendelle is amazing, and I love it. It’s my home after all. But magical?”

Elsa actually laughs and Anna swears that her gentle laugh was the most magical thing to her ears. It was like a sweet melody she wanted to never stop listening to. She would have to keep her ears on carefully so as to learn how to make Elsa laugh more in the future. “You have to remember” She starts off as the sweet laugh died away. “I grew up in the Enchanted Forest, it was all I had ever known. Arendelle was like a mystery to me. My mother; Yelana, she did not like the outsiders much. No matter how much I begged to know, she said I was better off just remaining in the forest. That the unknown was dangerous. It would upset her whenever I would become curious, I loved her so much so I stopped asking for a long time” Elsa explained. “But then little prince Baldor wondered his way into the forest” She smiles at the fond memory.

“You still miss him” Anna takes notice. It wasn’t a question, simply something she could see.

“You promised nothing personal” Elsa’s ice-cold tone is back.

Anna shivers as she can feel the temperature slightly drop. “Sorry” She quickly corrects herself. “I didn’t mean…”

Elsa sighs and shakes her head. “No; it’s not you, I know it wasn’t on purpose. Just remembering him brings back the memories. I’ve only just woken up earlier today and though it’s been centuries for the outside world, for me. It was just like yesterday”

Anna stops and places a gentle hand onto Elsa’s arm, the other woman stops and glances up at the princess. She sees not pity, but genuine warmth and understanding. “You won’t ever have to go through that again Elsa”

Elsa frowns. “How can you be so sure? How can you be so sure Arendelle won’t instantly come after me the moment they realize how powerful I truly am, how I could easily betray them this time”

Anna shakes her head. “Because I know Arendelle. I know I don’t know you very well just yet, but I want to. There was once a time Arendelle loved you, right? Once a time they tried to make amends for what they did to you by trying to free you, but it turned to be futile. I know we can have that peace again Elsa. We can open the doors to Arendelle once more and the Northuldra people could come and go as they please again. I won’t let history repeat itself! I will do everything in my power to bring peace to both parties once more and when this war is over, a new beginning can take form” Anna smiles sadly. Elsa gazes at Anna, milking in every word. But something about her eyes, they seem so sad. Why though? Her tone was so certain and true, so passionate for her goals. Why was there sadness in her eyes, was it because there was a hint of doubt this ugly war could ever end without Arendelle’s total defeat or surrender? No, Elsa sense there was something more. She wanted to ask, but knew that would count as being too personal, she didn’t want to break that promise they made. Even if Anna did, it was by accident though.

“I think it’s my turn to ask a question now” Elsa decides to change the subject, instead of responding. Delving into this possibility of peace was brining up the memories again for Elsa and she just wanted a moments peace from the past. Too long, for centuries now, the past was all she thought about in her deep sleep. Anna offers a warm smile and nods. Anna didn’t want to push Elsa anymore than she might have. They continue on with their journey back to Arendelle as Elsa decides her next question.

And for the next several hours the two simply asked about non-personal questions. Anna got to learn that Elsa loves to sing, though only when she is by herself. Anna begged to hear something, but Elsa refused. Elsa learned that Anna has a little brother that’s eight, he’s strongly attached to Anna like glue when she is home. Just how Anna talked about her little brother she could hear the genuine love for the kid. She also warned Elsa that her brother is going to go crazy over her magic if she shares it with him and she can’t wait to introduce her to her parents. Elsa found out just how much Anna loved to talk. She didn’t really mind though. It was a nice distraction, it helped keep her mind off old hateful feelings towards Arendelle as they grew closer. Though she understands now that Arendelle is regretful for what they’ve done to her, at least based on Anna’s word. It’s still difficult to keep the storm inside her calm. For the centuries lost to her. Surly her mother has passed on by now, Arendelle took whatever time she had left from her aging mother away from her. Even if it was intentionally as there was a misunderstanding at-play, that doesn’t change what happened. She wants this peace though, she doesn’t want her mother’s old fears to be true. That the outsiders simply can’t be trusted. No; Elsa has seen the kindness people can have, she has felt the warmth and love of the outside world once. Despite the raging storm inside her, the simple memory of that little prince instantly thaws her heart. Remembering their bond and listening to Anna, she can feel that old friendship slowing blossoming once again. However; Elsa is wary and she isn’t so naïve anymore, she will keep her guard up this time. Just as Anna had promise, she too won’t let history repeat itself. If Anna hopes to gain her trust completely, she has a long road ahead of her. The last time Elsa was so young and eager to break free from the forest, wanting to learn more about the outsiders and the unknown. This time though, she is ready for whatever they may try to throw at her. Should they betray her again, Elsa will return to the forest and ensure to keep it closed off from the world forever. Whatever plans the outsiders think they may have to break through, she won’t let them win. Even if it means giving up her human life, so that her spirit could eternally protect the forest from the outsiders.

Lost in thought Anna managed to bring Elsa back to the present with a light touch to her shoulder. Elsa blinks, not realizing just how deep in thought she had become. Anna offers a small smile. “Welcome back, you really know how to keep me out of your thoughts, you know” Anna shakes her head.

Elsa frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I guess you don’t know then. Well part of this bond spell thing includes being able to read other thoughts. But don’t worry, we have to be willing to share them. You have this huge wall that keeps me out”

“And it will stay that way. You already have me bound to you, you will not have my thoughts as well” That ice queen was back and Anna knows she messed up.

She nods. “I get it. I’m sorry I was only trying to practice I guess. To see if this whole mind reading thing was true” Anna shrugs. “But don’t worry, I won’t try again. I also really just wanted to see if you were ok. You had grown quiet for some time now, I didn’t bother you though cause you looked like you were trying to figure things out or just lost in memory or who knows….Sorry! I tend to ramble when I get nervous” She gives a goofy smile, trying to light up the mood. But Anna knew it wasn’t pleasing Elsa much. She sighs, deciding to give in for the night. The sun was just about to go down. They only had half a days left of traveling to do and Anna thought it would be best to stop for the night. “We should rest for the night. I know it won’t be exactly comfy. But traveling at night can be dangerous. I know how to start a fire, so I’m going to gather up some wood”

Elsa tries to soften her face, knowing she must have really scared Anna. Though she was angry that this princess could possibly read her mind, she was grateful none of her thoughts became clear to the other woman. “I’ll help” Hoping to mend the tension a bit. Elsa really didn’t want Anna to be entirely nervous around her. At least the princess had been honest and letting her know about the mind thing with this strange spell of hers.

Anna smiles. “Great, thanks”

It didn’t take long to gather up some wood, and Elsa was impressed with the princess for being able to start up a fire so easily. Although Elsa magic involved her ice, she grew up with the Northuldra people. It was easy for a tribe woman like her to know how to start a fire and survive out in the nature. However; for a princess, this skill was rare. Anna had pulled out some small bits of berries and bread for their little dinner. It didn’t take Anna long to devour her meal. Elsa was a little slower with her eating, even though it was just something so simple to eat she had forgotten the feeling of eating. She had forgotten how it was like to be hungry until the first bit of food she’s had in centuries went inside her. She wanted more, but knew this was it until they probably reached the castle. Anna took a sip of water of her canteen, then handed it over to Elsa. Elsa thanked her and found the water so refreshing against her dry lips. Too long has she missed this. Feeling human.

After a while the fifth element wanted to know how the princess came about knowing to make a fire. “You know how to survive in the wild then?” Elsa questioned the princess.

The princess nods as she picks at the fire a bit. “Papa and I used to go on camping trips when I was really little. Before all this madness. Mama didn’t like it though” Anna laughs. “I loved being outside, when you’re out here there are no closed doors” She makes a motion with her free hand, indicating the area around her. “Arendelle has kept its doors closed for centuries now. I’ve begged papa to open them during the day, it would open up so many possibilities. We would have more allies, more people willing to trade with us instead of the few who work around are closed door hours. Having the doors open for bare minimum of time to traders” Anna shakes her head. “For centuries now, we’ve only had three kingdoms willing to work with our ridiculous short time frame. Papa only lets the doors stay open between 1 to 4pm, how can that give us opportunities to trade with other kingdoms across the world? Now we are at war with two of the three kingdoms who have been willing to trade with us, despite those short hours of availability time. Also; the doors are only open for three days throughout the entire week, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. That’s it. Papa says this has been the law for Arendelle for centuries now and he agrees with it. Having others come into their kingdom would only cause tension and fear of the unknown that unfamiliar outsiders could bring to Arendelle, he says” Anna sighs tiredly. “I just don’t think that’s true. Sure; there are bad people out there, but closing yourself off from the whole world. That can’t be good either. We don’t have to have the doors open all day and night, but something more reasonable would be nice. Maybe close them at night. We can have more guards and security measures during the day. I just wish Papa would listen to me. He thinks I’m too trusting and maybe I am, or at least I was. But still, even if there is a chance to running into bad people, just think about all the good people you could be missing out on? All the stories and adventures that distant travelers could bring, and all the goods to trade. All the possible jobs that could grow? I just don’t see how these strict closed doors have done Arendelle any good”

Anna takes a moment and sees that Elsa is listening to every word. Elsa for her part had to agree with the princess. Just like the Enchanted Forest kept outsiders out completely, she saw the negativity behind it. She saw how much her people distrusted the outsiders because of her mother’s way of thinking. Before the forest completely blocked out the world, it had been the tribe who would often scare outsiders away. Many would ask the spirits to scare them off before Elsa had been born into the world. Then when she came to grasp her powers and gain control of it better, she would often keep them away to please her mother. Despite wanting to simply talk to them. It wasn’t until an outsider had been but an innocent lost child that kept her from scaring the boy. He had been crying for his parents, and her heart just couldn’t bring herself to scare him away. So; despite knowing her mother would have been angry, she decided to talk to the child. From there, her fate had been sealed. Still though, Anna isn’t wrong. Just locking yourself out from everywhere isn’t helpful either. Though the forest was probably just trying to protect Elsa from people possibly coming in to kill her in the cursed sleep spell she was under; had the forest open up some long before Anna, maybe things could be different now. Maybe she wouldn’t still hold so many different types of emotions towards Arendelle: rage, confusion, sadness, guilt. It was a storm that continued to plague her mind, even now in her waken form.

“Still with me Elsa?” Anna offers a soft smile, knowing Elsa got lost in her thoughts once again. But she didn’t try to read anything.

Elsa nods. “Please continue” Elsa is grateful Anna pulled her out of her thoughts, she really needed something to keep her mind off of her mixed feelings towards Arendelle for now.

“Anyway. Weaselton and Southern Isles are demanding we open our doors more. But Papa refuses! Our people are dying and he refuses to break this traditional Arendelle law. I just don’t understand” Anna nearly cries out frustration. It feels so good to be able to have someone other than her mother to talk about her feelings on these matters. Her mother somewhat agrees with her, but is also admit about not breaking this tradition of trade. When she tries to explain to her little brother why people wants to hurt Arendelle, he also thinks open doors sound better. He’s only eight! And even he sees how insane it is to have a war like this. Anna tosses her stick that she had been poking the fire with to the side out of frustration. She covers her face into her hand on her knees and tries not to cry. For years now her parents and herself have been arguing about this old trade law and nothing she does seems to make them budge even an inch of changing their minds. Corona is the only kingdom left willing to trade with them, and even that has slowed down significantly over the years because of this war. Nothing against the Corona kingdom, because their people have lost innocent lives due to getting kidnapped by the enemy, taken hostage and eventually killed. Even their relationship with the Corona kingdom has grown sour over the years. Anna hasn’t gotten to see her favorite cousin in over a year now, she misses her terribly.

Elsa watches the princess and sees the small form shake. She surprises herself when she sees her hand moving to rub small circles on Anna’s back. She could feel the princess’ anguish within herself and she didn’t much care for these type of feelings. She didn’t want to cry, but this bond was somehow making Anna’s anguish rise above her own disturbed emotions inside herself. Though she manages to keep her eyes dry, she does try and comfort the princess the best she can. She hasn’t had to comfort another soul in centuries and isn’t so sure she is even helping.

Anna takes a moment to collect herself, the cool touch on her back helped. She didn’t want Elsa to stop so she stayed in that position for a moment. It felt good to let out some of her built up frustration. Just being away from the castle also helped. With a deep few breaths she finally sits up and regretfully misses the comforting cool touch as Elsa stopped the moment she sat up. Anna looks over at her. “Thank you. Sorry for that little melt-down” Anna shakes her head.

“It’s alright. War can’t be easy to deal with, especially when one is so young. I still don’t very much like how you basically dragged me into this mess, but I am here to help now”

Anna nods. “I know, I won’t ever forgive myself for having to involve you like this either. But I won’t break my promise. When this is all over, you’ll be free. Maybe in way, we all will be free. Anyway, we should get some sleep” Elsa nods in agreement, it was getting late. She watches as Anna pulls out two blankets from her small bag. “Uh, do you think he’ll be fine in there?” Anna motions to their prisoner still passed out. “Just how powerful was that hit?” Anna questions.

Elsa shrugs. “My magic can knock someone out for either a couple of days, up to a few days at a time. The hit wasn’t that hard, so I think he’ll be up sometime tomorrow. And he’ll be fine. It’s not freezing in my prison I made for him. His clothes alone is enough to keep him warm, as it’s not really a cold night either” The prisoner is some feet away from the girls, as to keep him away from the fire so that Elsa’s trap won’t melt.

“Amazing, your magic really is amazing” The princess smiles. Elsa blinks as the princess gazes at her in pure awe. She’s sure she can feel her cheeks rising in temperature and she doesn’t understand why this little compliment managed to succeed such a feet out of her.

“Uh, thanks” is all she could manage.

Anna laughs and tosses Elsa the other blanket. “Here, I know it’s not much. But it’s just for one night. We’ll be better pack for our real journey after we get back to Arendelle tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep” She tosses Elsa a smaller blanket as well. “You can roll that up and use it as a pillow” The princess then sets her bag down, using it as her pillow. She then places her blanket over herself. “Goodnight Elsa” She says softly before closing her eyes.

Elsa lets a very small smile tug at the corner of her lips before making the same position next to the princess. “Goodnight Anna”

**To Be Continued! **


	5. Entering Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa arrive to Arendelle.

**Frozen Bond**

**Sorry for the late update everyone! Things have been crazy with some family stuff going on. However; I’m back, but I’m also back to being in school. I’m not sure how frequent my updates will be, due to school. But I will do my best, I don’t plan on dropping this at the very least, so please be patient with me. I really wish I was better at updating, but I will do my best to improve on that. **

**As always, please share your thoughts and love. I truly love interacting with you all in the comment section. If there is anything I can improve on as writer, please don’t hesitate to let me know. **

**Also; this story will become more mature as time goes on, but it’ll be a bit before that starts up. I will put it in the notes if there will be violence, or any nudity involved. Don’t worry about sexual scenes with our main leads, as that is a very long road ahead. And a side note: I’m not the best when it comes to writing a sex scene, I may try and find someone to help me with that, or dance around it somehow, but have enough in there to hopefully be believable. Haha. We’ll see when that time comes. **

**Chapter 5 Entering Arendelle**

Anna felt her heat beat a little faster, as they finally grow near enough to where she could see the Arendelle castle. She isn’t sure how her parents are going to react to having Elsa back. For the most part, the rest of the walk had been a silent one. Though it hadn’t been an awkward one. It was comfortable, as both parties were deep in thought. Anna couldn’t help but wonder what Elsa could possibly be thinking, but she keeps her promise and doesn’t try to pry; despite her ever-growing curiosity.

When they finally reached the closed doors to Arendelle, the poor guard is beside himself with shock. He looked to be around Anna’s age, very young. He had short jet-black hair and sky-blue eyes. He is very thin compared to most of the guards she often saw around the castle. “Princess Anna! You’re back!” The boy beams brightly. “The royals will be so happy with your safe return” He then notices the strange silent woman beside the princess, along with a passed out Southern Isles soldier. His eyes bug out when he notices how the prisoner is being held. He looks over to the princess utterly confused and unsure how to respond. Simply looking back and forth between the two women.

Anna gives a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I’m back. We don’t want to make our entrance a big deal, if you don’t mind. I’d like my parents to meet Elsa, before the entirety of Arendelle finds out she’s here”

The soldier blinks and frowns. “Elsa, as in the that old fairytales of Elsa? I thought she was just a legend!” He looks over to the silent woman who wore her regal-like mask. She was actually growing wary of this young man’s awe gaze of her, though she doesn’t show it. “It can’t be real!”

“She’s real” Anna kindly corrects him proudly. “If you don’t mind, we are very tired from our journey, and I need to see my parents”

“Oh, of course your highness!” He quickly moves to open the gates. “Glad to have you back safe princess” He adds in as they are about to make their entrance.

Anna smiles and nods at the soldier gratefully. “Thank you”

The two women, and the sleeping prisoner finally make there way into Arendelle. It’s well late into the evening to which Anna is grateful for. As during this time most citizens are well within the safety of their homes. Anna thought about bringing Elsa in sooner, as the two women had arrived well late afternoon. But she could tell Elsa was growing wary as the two got closer to Arendelle. She suggested they arrive go in at night instead, let her get comfortable just being back, before dealing with curious crowds of people. Elsa was grateful for Anna’s thoughtfulness. The soldiers at the castle doors acted just as surprised as the one at the gate. However; they were older and quicker to responding to the needs of their princess to see her parents. They didn’t even question much about Elsa, knowing hat it wasn’t the time to please their curiosity.

The two waited in the grand halls and it wasn’t long before Anna hears the rushing footsteps of her parents.

“Anna!” Her mother cries out in joy, the woman is the first to reach the bottom of the stairs, just before her husband beside her.

Anna quickly rushed over to hug her parents. “Mama, Papa. I’m home”

“Thank goodness” Her father sighs in relief. It is then he looks up and can’t believe his eyes. “Anna, that woman?” He frowns, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, there is curiosity more than complete suspicion taking over his thoughts.

Elsa looks away, she didn’t very much care to be the center of attention. Being back in these halls was bringing back so many memories. She swears she can hear the haunting laughter of the young prince she so often used to play with. Maybe coming back here was a bad idea after all. Despite having three centuries pass during her sleep, these memories were still fresh for her.

Anna smiles as she pulls away. The princess could see how nervous the woman looked, even if she wore a regal mask. Anna was starting to at least feel the woman’s emotions a little easier. Though her mind still remained a mystery. She surprises the other woman by gently grasping her hand. Instantly, Elsa could feel the warmth coming from the simple touch. Lost in it’s warmth, she allowed the woman to drag her over, closer to her parents and actually misses the comforting hand once Anna lets go. Though she just looks on at the parents, noting letting them see how nervous she truly was. Though she doesn’t understand why she should be so nervous, she has nothing to fear. Her magic would protect her from anything they could throw at her.

“Mama, papa, this is Elsa. There is so much I want to tell you, and something you’re not going to be to happy with. But it’ll be a long story. First though; we need this prisoner taken to the dungeons” Anna looks over at the hovering sleeping prisoner. She hated how much he looked like Hans.

Iduna gasp. “Anna that’s…”

Anna nods. “He’s one of Hans’ brothers. I don’t know how, but he managed to follow me through the Enchanted Forest”

“How do you managed to get through?” Agnarr questions.

Anna shrugs. “I think the forest realized how much I wasn’t a threat to it or Elsa”

Elsa glances over at the woman with a deep frown. “Except for the fact I’ve basically become yours unwillingly” She reminds the other woman of her true intentions. Though the two have somehow managed to bond somewhat, Elsa is still a bit bitter waking up to not being a completely free woman.

“I know, I know. But I promise this isn’t forever” Anna also reminds the other woman of the promise she made to her.

“So; the spell worked, you control the fifth element?” Agnarr looks at his daughter, completely impressed.

“I don’t control her. Elsa is still able to freely do as she pleases. However; if I die, so does she. And vise-versa.” Anna glances over at Elsa with guilt in her eyes. But Elsa just turns her face away from the other woman.

“Something tells me this will indeed be a long explanation. I will get some guards to help me with this prisoner, then we can discuss all of this in my office”

“I’m going to change out of my nightgown” Iduna leaves for her room.

When her father leaves the two women are left alone once again, not counting the passed out floating prisoner. Anna glances at the other woman who still isn’t looking at her. “So; umm. How does it feel being back?” Anna tries to start up a conversation.

Elsa frowns as she looks over at the stairs. She can see an image of the young prince riding a bicycle along the halls, along with herself chasing after him. She sighs. “Not so great. I’ll be more at ease once we are on the road again”

Anna looks at the woman with empathy. “I’m sorry Elsa, maybe brining you back so soon wasn’t so grate after all. I really am just selfish” Anna hugs herself, feeling like she is just as bad as Hans. Yes; she brought Elsa here out of desperation for her kingdom, but in reality, she is being selfish. She took Elsa from her homeland. Even if three centuries have passed, Elsa just woke up like everything was still fresh. She selfishly brought her back to the place where her happiness died right in front of her.

The older woman gazes over at Anna and sees not a selfish woman, but a broken and confused woman. Truthfully, Elsa can’t completely hate this woman for her actions towards her. Had their roles been reversed and she desperately wanted to save the Enchanted forest, she can’t say that she wouldn’t have done the same thing for her people. She wanted to reach out, somehow comfort the other woman. But just as she was about to make her way closer, the king returned. Causing her to pause in her steps and watch the man come with two soldiers at his side.

“Can this uh, magic be undone?” The king gestures towards the floating snowflake prison.

Elsa easily waves her hand with a light movement, barely even gazing at the prisoner. In an instant the snowflake melts away and the prisoner falls harshly to the floor. He makes a loud cry, having suddenly been woken from his deep sleep. “What’s the meaning of this?!” He demands.

“Guards, arrest this man” King Agnarr orders. The guards follow their kings’ commands and each used an arm to heft the fallen prisoner onto his feet.

The prince just smirks. “You think you’ve won some kind of victory? Face it king Agnarr, you know your people are dying. If you harm me, my brother will have your head before this war is over!”

King Agnarr remains stoic and unmoved by the threats. Anna for her part wanted to throttle him, but forced herself to remain still. Her arms hung at her side with both fist rolled up, doing everything to keep the anger in control. Elsa could tell the prince’s words had gotten to the princess. “Send him to the dungeons. I’ll be down there to interrogate him later”

“I’m not saying a damn thing! You hear me!” He yells as the soldiers turn him away from the royals and make their way down to the dungeons.

The king sighs tiredly, shaking his head. “As for you two” Both women look at the king. “Let’s head to my office, I’m sure your mother is there already waiting”

Anna glances at Elsa. The older woman gives the princess a nod, letting her know she’s still coming. Although Elsa hates being here, she knows starting there journey tonight won’t be happening. However; the sooner they talk with the royals, the sooner she can get some rest, though Elsa doubts she’ll be sleeping very peacefully tonight. She sighs, running a hand through her hair as she follows Anna beside her. Anna noticed the sigh, maybe she can find her a place to sleep outside the castle somewhere. There are some cabins nearby that might make Elsa feel more at ease when it’s time for sleep.

‘That’s actually perfect! In a cabin, we can strategize without my parents hovering over us with worry and constantly trying to talk us out of this journey that I know Elsa truly needs’ Anna thinks to herself. Even if her father is strongly against this journey, Anna has made up her mind. She and Elsa will make this journey. In order for the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle to ever find peace between both parties, the two need to learn the truth of the past. She just hopes she can get her parents to understand.

**To Be Continued! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen have a chat with Anna and Elsa before the next journey.

**Frozen Bond**

**So sorry for the late update everyone! School and work are crazy right now so bare with me. Thank you for hanging in there faithful readers. I know this is slow going, but I want this to be a slow burn journey. Don't worry though, the adventure will be starting in the next chapter! Hopefully the update won't be so long this time, thanks for being patient with me. Also; decided to change the name of the title, I just like the sound of this more. As always, keep sharing your thoughts and love. I'll see you in the comment section. :D**

**Chapter 6 **

Needless to say; Anna’s parents were not happy about her decision to take on such a huge journey, especially during dangerous times. However; they can also understand the need for it.

“Anna you’re sure about this?” Naturally, her father is filled with worry.

Anna smiles and nods. “It’ll be alright papa; I won’t be alone. We need this journey and you know it. Nobody truly understands what happen to the mad king. There has to be a reason why he killed his own son” Anna shivers at mentioning of such a horrendous past deed from her own bloodline. “If we can find the truth, maybe the people of Northuldra will regain some kind of trust in us. Papa; we took Elsa from them centuries ago, of-course they will be wary to trust us, but…” Anna glances over at the quiet Elsa. The older woman looks at Anna with uncertainty in her own eyes. “If Elsa can find some sort of peace to help move on from the past, then maybe we can start over” She offers the woman a comforting smile. Elsa for her part just remains quiet. She was simply trying to distract herself from the haunting memories, she focused her attention on the royals. Keeping a wary gaze on them as well. She isn’t sure if she could truly trust this new king.

“Miss. Elsa” The king calls to her attention. She gives him her full attention, but keeps a very noticeable look of distrust and coldness in her eyes towards him. He keeps his stanc a distance as he walked closer to her. “First. I want to apologize for what my family and people have done to you in the past. Second. I’m sorry for my daughter dragging you into our current problems…” He glances over to his daughter with a disproving gaze, Anna looks away. She knows she was in the wrong here, but her people are desperate, what choice did she have? She hopes she can redeem her actions towards Elsa one day.  
  
The king returns to look back at the regal woman before him. “Third. Please; during this journey, look after my daughter. I fear for her safety, especially if the anyone in the Southern Isles gets ahold of her” He shakes his head and Elsa notices both of his fist roll up tightly at his side.

Elsa takes in every word. She wants to forget about the past, she wants to move on with her life. But she knows this won’t be an easy journey, and forgiveness takes time to build. Finally, after a few minutes of deep thought and staring back at the king, judging his sincerity or not, she replies. “While I appreciate the apology, forgiving the past will not be something that will happen instantly. Before I can even began to move on, I need to know the truth. I will do my best to keep your daughter alive during this journey, as my life would be at stake as well. However; I trust that your daughter…” She glances over to Anna who for her part didn’t turn her own eyes away from the regal woman. “Will keep her promise to break this bond when this war is settle. Then; I wish to return home, I need to see how my people have been fairing after all these years”

The king nods in full agreement. “You have my word Elsa; Anna never breaks a promise, something my wife and I have engraved into her long ago. And we will see to it that you have a safe journey home to the Enchanted forest as well”

“Elsa; there is something you should know” The queen finally speaks up. “It’s about our son”

“Mama, are you sure?” Anna frowns.

Queen Iduna smiles sadly. “I know we agreed to keep this a secret, from anyone outside the family. But I think; I think he’ll be safer with her. Anna, you know if Hans were to find out about him” The queen shivers and hugs herself.

Anna sighs. “Alright; I didn’t really like the idea of keeping this a secret from Elsa anyway, I think you might be right”

Elsa and the king wear matching frowns of confusion. “Dear, you can’t be serious. If Olaf goes out into the world, if someone sees…..”

“That’s exactly why he must go. We can’t keep him hidden away forever, I’m tired of my little boy not being allowed to play outside, not being able to laugh and be free because of this war. He is in more danger here than anywhere else now, who knows how long till the Southern Isles or the Weselton make their way in here”

The king sighs tiredly, his shoulders losing the regal appearance in defeat. “To have both our children on a long journey though, during these trying times”

The queen makes her way over and places a gentle hand onto his right shoulder for comfort. “We must have faith in our children dear”

King Agnarr looks up at his wife and sees nothing but faith and love in those beautiful eyes he fell in love with. “Alright” King Agnarr looks over to Anna and Elsa. “I’ll have to trust you two to look after Olaf”

Elsa frowns. “A child? On this type of journey?”

Anna smiles. “Don’t worry. Olaf maybe only a child, but he can take care of himself” She grins. “Just wait till you meet him. I think you’ll be surprised”

“We’ll wait for that in the morning. Anna; why don’t you show Elsa to one of the guest rooms” Iduna suggested.

“Actually mama; I was thinking Elsa would feel more comfortable in a cabin just outside the castle. We have to remember; Elsa just recently woke up. While it’s been centuries for us; for her, the memories here are still very fresh. I feel bad having her in the castle at all” Anna looks down, avoiding the eyes she can feel on her.

“Well, I guess that would be alright” The king agrees. “Just return to the castle in the morning to retrieve Olaf, and we’ll have the things you need for journey to be ready as well” he adds in.

Anna nods and slowly makes her way over to her parents. She spreads her arms and brings them both into a group hug. “Thank you mama, papa. I promise, I’ll keep Olaf safe, and I will help bring an end to this war” She pulls away to star at them both.

The king and queen smile at their daughter. “We know you will dear” Queen Iduna praises. “Just be safe; now then, get yourselves ready for bed. You have a long journey ahead of you”

Anna agrees and says her goodnight. Elsa for her part, she remembers times when she used to hug her mother like that. The little scene made her wonder how heart broken her mother must have been due to her sleeping spell. Lost in thought, she was brought back with the feeling of something warm and soft on her hand. She blinks and looks down to see Anna holding her hand. “Ready?” The princess questions, her head tilting slightly.

Elsa sighs tiredly. Was she really this tired all along? She simply nods and surprisingly allows the princess to pull her out of the office. “Wait, what is it that you haven’t told me about this kid yet?” Elsa finds herself curious.

Anna just smiles. “I’ll tell you in the morning, I promise. For now; let’s head to my room, we’ll grab some sleeping gear for the evening to take to the cabin”

Elsa frowns but follows the princess behind her, not caring much that the princess still hasn’t released her hand from her grasp. She wonders what this little prince is like and prays this boy doesn’t bare the same fate as the prince before him. Could the king go mad once again? Maybe it was wise to leave this child in their care, maybe this time Elsa could make up for her failure to protect her young friend in the past.

**To Be Continued**

**Kid Olaf shall make his appearance in the next chapter! **


	7. Show the Magic!

**Frozen Bond**

**Hey everyone; look, I updated at a reasonable time this round! :D Thank you for the continued support and your patience. Now back to this adventure!**

**Chapter 7**

It’s bright an early when a young boy sits up on his bed, looking out the window to see the sun shinning brightly. He quickly kicks off the covers and sheets so that he can climb out of bed. He rushes over to his large walk-in closet to grab his outfit for the day. He decides on white pants and white button-down shirt, the buttons were black. He tucks in his shirt as his father always taught him to dress nicely and neat. For shoes, he wore simple black low comfy boots. Olaf takes one last look at his long oval-shaped mirror in his closet, making sure his parents would have their approval of his choice. Looking at the mirror he can’t help but wonder once again where he gets his jet-black hair from, though he undoubtably has the familiar royal blue eyes. He never really dwelled on the thought much though, his mother believes the dark hair came from her mother. However; there is no mistaken, that his here is very similar to the mad king from centuries ago. Olaf doesn’t like to think about that much. Shaking those thoughts, he smiles at the mirror and thinks that surly he resembles his grandmother from his mother’s side, he even has the slight buck teeth that his grandmother was known to have.

Giving an approving nod to himself for his appearance he finally makes his way for the bedroom door. This is the time to sneak off and try to find his sister, surely by now she has returned home. Usually; for his safety, Olaf is to stay in his room. However; he is a child, and an adventurous one at that. Before his parents wake for their day, he likes to be up before anyone so he can explore the castle and it’s secrete hallways.

But before he can even think to try and find his big sister he is stopped dead in his track, surprised to see his parents were just about to knock at his door. “Mama, papa what are you doing up so early?” He tilts his head curiously. Usually, it’s a good two hours before they get up to start their day.

King Agnarr wears a disapproving frown. “And just where were you planning to run off to so early?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, the bathroom?” He tries innocently. Though Olaf knew he wasn’t fooling them, he was a terrible liar.

“Olaf, you know how much we hate lying” His mother scorns gently.

He sighs and looks down, looks like the cat was out of the bag now. He just didn’t want his fun to end. “I’m sorry mama; it’s just, this is the only time I can play out of my room!” he looks up at them with begging eyes. “Everyone is still asleep for a couple of hours, I just, please don’t take this from me”

The queen sighs, she hates the pleading look in his eyes. The child shouldn’t have to beg to play outside of his room, inside his own home. She looks over to her husband who also wore a look of guilt. “Thank you for being honest Olaf; you’re not in trouble and I understand your need for freedom. I hope you don’t hate us too much for keeping in here during the day though, it is for your safety” Queen Iduna isn’t sure if even her husband sounded convinced by his own words.

Olaf looks down and nods, but then looks up with wary blue eyes. “So then, can I go and play? I promise I’ll be back in my room before the staff wakes up to work”

This time the king sighs as Iduna speaks. “Actually; we have a surprise Olaf”

Olaf thinks for a moment then smiles brightly. “Is Anna home! Can I see her, please!? I’m wearing my gloves, see. I won’t use the magic” He had remembered to grab the white gloves just before he was about dash out the door.

The mother smiles. “You may see her, but we have a visitor as well. So; Olaf, we need you to be on your best behavior today”

The child nods excitedly, always happy to meet a new person. “Wait, does that mean?!” If this is the person he thinks it is, then his sister did it!

The father can’t help but chuckle at his son. “Why don’t you go and see for yourself? They are at the stables getting ready?”

Olaf blinks. “Ready for what?”

“Go and find out” His mother gave him an approving nod, so the boy could ease his curiosity.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Finally! On a rare occasion, he is actually allowed to go outside and be with his big sister!

Meanwhile at the stables. Anna is accustom to getting up early, it didn’t seem like Elsa had trouble with the early start either. “When you’ve been asleep for centuries, it feels better to get up as soon as possible. At least that’s what I’ve come to notice, though it’s only been a couple of days” Elsa explains as Anna is tossing some bags for their journey into the open-horse carriage. Her parents figured it be best they use a commoner carriage for traveling, rather than a royal one, to attract less attention. They would be using one horse, but were traveling relatively light. Anna knew she could always buy more necessity items passing through villages on their way to Wicamiera.

“I hope you slept ok in the cabin last night?” Anna tries to keep the conversation going. She found herself liking the talking Elsa, rather than the quiet regal Elsa. During the night getting ready for bed, she was able to learn a little more about Elsa. She had a close relationship with her mother, and is wary to return back to the forest. However; she is also anxious to get back as well, though she isn’t sure how her people will react to her return. They talked for at least a good hour before finally dozing off for the night in separate rooms. Anna felt a little lighter since last night, feeling like they were finally starting to bond and open-up some. Sure these are baby steps, but Anna is not complaining.

Elsa nods slightly. “It was fine, it feels different sleeping normally after centuries of it”

“I can’t even imagine” Anna agrees, tossing the final bag onto the carriage. The horse was set, but Anna walks over to the white horse to check on him. “Oh; I don’t think I told you his name yet. It’s Snowbird” The princess smiles.

Before Elsa could even react to the name, she hears a shout coming from behind them. “Anna!” She glances over her shoulder to see a young boy making his way over to them.

Anna smirks and dashes off to her brother, meeting him half-way. The boy, with all his might and energy, quickly jumps into Anna’s arms. Through practice, the princess was able to keep her balance as she caught him in a warm hug, laughing with the excited little princes. Elsa just watched with interest shinning in her usually wary eyes.

“Mama and papa said I could see you” He grins as he pulls slightly to look at his favorite person.

“Oh; did they tell you the other surprise?”

His eyes widen and that’s when he notices the other woman. He then looks back at his sister. “Is it her? The one from the story, with the magic?” He whispers the magic part at the end. Anna can’t stop grinning to the end of her cheeks as she nods. She places the child down, feeling the excitement swelling up within him. Not a second later, once his feet hits the ground, does he go off running over to Elsa.

“Hi there; I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” He surprises the other woman in an instant, as the boy hugs the other woman. She is stunned and looks to Anna for help, not knowing how to react. Anna puts a hand over her mouth as she giggles.

“Elsa; this is Olaf. Olaf; this is Elsa. Go ahead and show her Olaf” Anna encourages. Finally, the boy can be free with who he is to someone other than herself. Though Anna loves her kid brother with all her heart, she knows how much he hates keeping this part of himself a secret from the rest of the world.

Olaf pulls away, the smile not once leaving his adorable bright-eyed face. He is about to take his gloves off but then hesitates and looks over to his sister. “Are you sure; mama and papa won’t be mad?”

Anna smiles warmly to her little brother. “Go on, do the magic” Anna encourages.

This of course instantly grabs Elsa’s attention once Olaf tosses his gloves to the ground. He moves his hands about and soon enough a snowman is made. It wasn’t a perfect snowman, but Olaf couldn’t be happier. He was grinning to the end of his cheeks.

“Can Elsa do the magic too? Like in the stories?” He looks up at the stunned woman.

Elsa is in awe and looks over to Anna. “He can do magic, but how?”

Anna shrugs. “We aren’t exactly sure. He started showing magical signs when he was three” The princess holds up three fingers. “Only my parents, myself, and a few staff members in the castle know about Olaf’s magic”

Elsa wanted to ask more, could this child somehow be connected to the Enchanted forest? But before she can even begin to question Anna, she feels a tug at her pants. She looks down at the beaming child. “Can you do the magic, please?” His eyes wide with enthusiasm, how could Elsa say no?

She lets out a soft chuckle, it was so gentle that Anna nearly missed it. But she certainly won’t be forgetting such a beautiful sound anytime soon. She could feel Elsa was a little lighter and not so tense, with a curious child at her feet.

“Alright, just a little though” Elsa motions Olaf to step back a bit, and he rushes over to stand by his sister. “Are you ready?” Both prince and princess nod excitedly, waiting anxiously to see the magic. Elsa lets the corner of her slips tug at a small smile. Moving her hands with grace, soon little snowmen started to form and fall to the ground. She motions her magic over to the snowman Olaf made and soon enough, it too came to life. They didn’t speak, but they made giggling laughing noise as they played chasing each other in circles. “These are snow buggies” Elsa explains. There were about five snow buggies Elsa just made.

“Oh Elsa, it’s amazing!” Anna praises.

“How’d you do that? I can’t ever get my magic to make life”

“This type of magic is only temporary, sustaining their existence after a few days, would drain me. They are more like dolls being animated to move” She tries to explain.

“So; they aren’t alive?” Olaf questions.

“Not exactly, not like you and me”

“And Anna!”

Elsa smiles. “Yes; and Anna” 

“Olaf! You promised no magic!” King Agnarr and queen Iduna had made their way over, planning to send their children off with one final farewell. King Agnarr is the one who is looking down at Olaf in anger.

Olaf quickly grabs his white gloves and puts them on. “Sorry papa, I was just showing Elsa the magic. She has magic too!” Olaf smiles at his father, but the King’s frown doesn’t fall.

The king knew they had planned to tell Elsa about Olaf’s magic. However; he isn’t happy about the display out in the open like this. There could easily be spies anywhere during these times.

**To Be Continued!**

**Hate to leave it at here, but it was starting to get long. Oh boy; poor little Olaf is in trouble, but how will Elsa react to fear and anger of the King towards his son? You have to remember; the king doesn’t like the idea of Olaf using his magic, because it could put him in even more danger due to this war. Not to mention with Hans’ obsession with magic as well. More to come soon!**


	8. Loving Magic, Not Fearing Magic

**Frozen Bond**

**Once again; I want to thank you all for the amazing support! I’m blown away at the traffic this story is getting. You all inspire me to keep going. I have a general idea how I want to end, even though we are not even close to the halfway mark yet. I wasn’t kidding when I said this is going to be long. Hopefully that gets you excited for this epic; fantasy, adventure, romance tale. As always, keep sending your thoughts and love. I truly do love interacting with ya’ll in the comment section. It doesn’t even have to be about this story. I simply love talking about anything that is Frozen centric. Hahaha. **

**Chapter 8 Loving Magic, Not Fearing Magic **

Elsa was fuming on the inside, she wanted to blast her magic at the king for frightening such a sweet boy. She was ready to make such a move until Anna stepped in front of Elsa and Olaf, taking a protective big sister stance.

“Enough papa! We agreed to tell Elsa about this, remember” Anna was done hiding, she was done letting Olaf feel scared of his magic. This journey was going to change everything.

King Agnarr was suddenly taken aback by his oldest child. Olaf hid between his sister and Elsa, who gave Agnarr an icy cold stare. He quickly looks away from the other woman and back at his daughter. “Anna; yes, I am the one who said we need to tell Elsa. But not show, especially not out here in the open, you know there could be spies amongst us” The king tries to reason with his daughter.

“Please Anna, we just want to keep Olaf safe. This is already going to be a dangerous journey. Especially for him” Iduna adds in pleadingly.

Anna’s eyes soften a little and her posture relaxes a bit as well. “Look; I’m scared for Olaf too, but I’m not going to let anything happen to him” Anna promise. “He’ll be safe with me and Elsa, and when this is all over, I don’t want Olaf to be kept hidden away in his room anymore. This is no way for a child to live!”

“What else do you expect us to do with him Anna?” King Agnarr frowns.

“Let him live” Anna says simply. “He is a child; he needs to play with other children. When this war is done, his magic will not be a thing of fear. It will be a thing of joy and life”

Elsa looks over at Anna, surprised by the warmth and sureness of her words. The older woman remembers a time when people loved her magic, she remembers when people loved and accepted her. Before they turned on her and hunted her down deep into the forest, only to trap her in that enchanted sleep spell.

“How can you be so sure? People will come for his magic, come to use him as a weapon”

“No; they won’t” Elsa’s cold tone isn’t just a warning, it’s engraved promise. Everyone can feel the temperature drop a little.

“If we can bring our people and the Northuldra people back together in harmony, we can protect the magic here and within the forest. Going to Wicamieria and learning the truth about the past is the first step to letting go and making a hopeful future. With the help of the Northuldra tribe, along with magic, we can end this needless war. We can bring peace for a place where magic is loved, not feared” The king was impressed by his daughter’s speech. No longer did he see the little girl who used to crawl into his bed late at night, begging him and his wife to share magical bedtime tales. No; this was a woman on a mission, determine to bring peace.

He smiles, it was so warm and gentle and Elsa swears she can truly see Anna’s features in him with that gentle smile. No longer was the possibility of a mad king coming out of him, but a loving father before her. “You’re going to make a fine queen one day Anna” He says so proudly, along with a proud queen standing beside him. So much love and warmth, something Elsa misses from her own mother. She craves to see where her tribe gave her mother’s final resting place. She hopes she can visit it one day, if her people still even know of it. So much time has passed. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to her mother, would she be proud of her? Did she die thinking she betrayed Arendelle? Before she can allow her dark thoughts to wonder too long, Anna’s voice brings her back to the present.

Anna smiles sadly at her father, shaking her head. “You know that isn’t the path I want for myself papa. Olaf will make a much better king one day”

Elsa blinks and looks over to Anna, a frown forming. “You don’t want to be queen?” She questions curiously.

The king and queen sigh in union sadly. They’ve had this argument many times over. No longer do they argue though, the king only hopes his daughter would one day change her mind and take her rightful place as queen. However; he never wanted to be the type of king to force his children into anything they didn’t want, they don’t get to choose who they’re born into. But he can make sure they get to choose their future. “Think about it. Olaf as king would help bring back balance. Those with magic could see that there is a place for them in this world, that not all rulers fear magic, or wish to use magic as just a weapon of war. He can help keep a long-lasting peace between Arendelle and the Northuldra tribe. While Olaf is still just a young child, he very bright. He has a great memory, it’s almost scary how perfect his memory can be, truthfully” Anna praises. “Meanwhile; I struggle with stuff” Anna looks down in shame. “I would be a terrible queen when it comes to all the paper-work involved”

Elsa looks at her questioningly, finding herself curious to know more. “For Anna; reading is a challenge. She can read, but letters get mixed up for her, so it takes her longer than most to get through reading even a short paragraph. Don’t let these struggles fool you though, her memory is also quite good. She has a gift for memorizing maps and is amazing at reading stars” Iduna offers more information for the obviously curious Elsa.

Anna shrugs. “I’ve always been a visual and hands-on type learner. It’s why father taught me how to use a sword” Anna grins proudly. She places a hand on the hilt of her sword.

“And papa won’t teach me how to use a sword” Olaf huffs, he folds his arms over his chest, showing his frustration.

Elsa can’t help but give a sympathetic smile to little one.

“Don’t worry, maybe big sis can teach you some moves on our journey” Anna pretends to whisper down to her brother, knowing full well her parents could hear.

And just like that, Elsa is amazed how Anna was able to defuse everyone’s anger as Anna and Olaf giggled like devious little plotting siblings. Even the king and queen couldn’t help but chuckle along with their rebellious kids. Elsa just simply watched in awe at the family. Could these royals be different? She still didn’t fully trust the king and queen though. Once upon a time; a king truly loved his son, but then he went mad and killed him right in front of her. Elsa couldn’t go through that a second time.

“Alright; joking aside. Let’s try and keep magic use to bare minimum, hmm. At least until this war is over, can we agree to that?” King Agnarr is back in business mode.

Anna and Olaf stare at each for a moment and as if reading each other’s mind, they turn and nod in agreement with their father. He sighs in relief.

Olaf tugs a bit at his gloves, Elsa notices and instantly thinks about how much she already hates the gloves. Though she is curious about them. “Those gloves?” She points at, and questions the king.

He nods. “They were enchanted by the trolls. Trolls that happened to live just outside the forest. Nobody else knows about their existence, which is how they like it. Times for magical beings right now are dangerous after all. In exchange to keeping their existence hidden, they tend to help us out from time to time. Such as, with these gloves. It’s to help keep Olaf’s magic in check, it makes it harder for him to use the magic or accidently lose control, so long as he wears them” Elsa frowns and the king doesn’t let the look go unnoticed. “Elsa; please don’t think too ill of me, I am only trying to protect my son from the outside world, the only way I know how”

Elsa studies the king for a moment. She can see a look of deep sorrow in his eyes, there was also a tired gaze upon them. It was clear he doesn’t sleep well most nights anymore, probably not for a long time.

“You’ll have to forgive my disagreement on your way of handling things. Before things fell apart, before the darkness; I grew up in a time magic was indeed loved and praised. Everyone fearing it, wanting to use it for war or other greed, this is somewhat knew to me. Though I’ll admit, even in my peaceful time there were always those that didn’t trust magic entirely”

King Agnarr nods. “Perhaps when this is all over, you can tell me more about the history of your people, and their interaction with magic. I would love to know, become more accustomed to it”

Elsa allows a small smile and Anna can’t stop her matching smile. It was a small step forward in her eyes. “Alright, I can agree to that” She nods, poised as always, but a little less stiff looking.

Anna claps her hands together, gaining everyone’s attention. “Now that we’ve made a step forward towards peace with one another; how about we make our first steps into this journey?” The princess beams at Elsa and her family. The sun was shinning brightly above them now, and Anna wanted to use as much daylight as she could for the first day of traveling.

“So; I really get to go to? No more closed doors?” Olaf looks up with big hopeful eyes at his sister.

Anna nods, grinning ear to ear. “Of course! We’ll be out on the open roads! No doors there.”

Olaf squeals and throws his arms up in pure joy. Elsa smiles and actually laughs, a pure golden laugh that filled Anna’s ears pleasantly. Anna was smiling so much she was sure it would never fall off, for a moment at least. At this moment in their lives, she was in pure bliss. It almost like there was no war taking over her lands, just for a moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the innocent laughs amongst her family and Elsa.

Olaf is quick to jump into the carriage first. “I call front seat!”

“Before you go; the prisoner finally spoke up a bit” King Agnarr chips in.

And just like that, Anna’s good mood is somewhat gone, though not completely. However; she does become serious. “What did he say? How did he get into the forest?”

The king and queen sigh, and Agnarr shakes his head. “He isn’t sure himself about that. He claimed to hear voices in his head when he was following you through into the forest. Until he found you in that cave, the rest went dark for him” Agnarr frowns at the lack of information to give his daughter. “I’m not sure if there are other forces at play here, but he also mentioned how his memory of the forest became foggy after waking up. He can’t remember how to get back. Something else is going on here” The king warns. Elsa is also unsettled by this new information. Was it someone from her tribe who let this soldier in, as Anna passed through. No; she highly doubts they’d have the magical ability; or even desire to allow any outsider in for that matter. “Just be careful, all of you” He adds in, and they nod in agreement.

Putting the dark topics aside for a moment, Agnarr and Iduna move in to hug their daughter once more. Elsa heads for climbing into the back of their carriage, giving the royal family a moment to say their goodbyes. Olaf was clearly more ready for the journey ahead. Being a child, he probably still didn’t understand just how serious things were.

“Please; be safe Anna” Iduna begs her daughter, warning her once more. The queen truly did not want to let her baby girl go; she is a mother! She should be the one protecting her and keeping her safe from this nightmare world they are currently in. Instead; she is sending her daughter off on a dangerous mission, along with sweet innocent little boy. Both her beloved children gone from her arms. She lets out a soft sob and Anna hears it. The young princess gently rubs her mother’s back, comforting her. How did her daughter grow into such a strong, brave young woman?

“Everything will work out; we have to have faith” Anna pulls away from the hug, giving them one final smile filled with warmth and love. “You two; be safe as well, please” They nod, promising that they will all meet again soon.

With the goodbyes done, Anna makes her way to the front of the carriage. She takes hold of the reins and looks over her shoulder at Elsa. “Ready?”

Elsa looks back at her and nods silently.

“It’s adventure time! Let’s go!” Olaf cheers, throwing his arms up once more. And yet again, the normally icy woman laughs lightly at the child’s innocent excitement.

Anna also laughs, and finally the journey begins.

**To Be Continued! **

**Here we go ya’ll, the adventure is coming! **


	9. The Magic will Break with a Sacrifice

**Chapter 9 The Magic will Break with a Sacrifice **

Anna blinks, finding herself in a darkness she couldn’t understand. The last thing she remembered was driving Snowbird. Olaf had fallen asleep beside her, within a few hours of the trip, tiring himself out with the endless questions for Elsa. But now she stood alone in darkness. Until suddenly she feels a pain in her chest, so intense she drops to her knees, grasping her chest with both hands in agony.

“You feel that pain?”

Anna looks up and sees a cold, hateful Elsa; looking down at her in disgust. “That is just a small bit of the betrayal I felt over 300 years ago, because of your ancestors. Now I’m bound to you, forced to play nice with your kid brother, and to even help babysit for you”

“Elsa” Anna’s voice trembles. She knows she deserves this hate, this pain. She did this to herself. She trapped Elsa in a bond without even asking for her help first. “I’m sorry” she whimpers pathetically. What else could she say to the older woman? “I will free you” She promises.

“Why not do it now? Clearly you can break this spell? I can see that the kind human spirit within me will still help you, especially if it means protecting our home in the process”

“I can’t, not yet” Anna shakes her. She looks up at the angry spirit, is this another part of Elsa? Her true self? “Breaking the spell requires a great sacrifice”

“That is your cross to bear, not mine” Elsa reminds her, no empathy in her cold exterior.

Anna shivers as she feels it grow colder around her. Though she doesn’t give up yet. Swallowing her pride, she lays her open-palm hands down to the dark ground beneath her and bows to the older woman. “Something tells me what I’m about to say, the Elsa I’ve been talking with until now won’t know of our encounter, am I correct?”

Elsa frowns at the bowed woman. “You are right; I’ll commend you for that much, princess. You’re not so naïve about the spirits then?”

Anna looks up, but her body remains in a bowed position. “I’ve read the stories of you, grew up on the tales of the Ice Queen of the Forest” Anna explains. “You must be the true spirit within Elsa, then?”

Elsa simply nods. “That I am, she calls upon me for the use our magic. Though I’ve been born into a human body of flesh centuries ago, my spirit itself is much older. And now it is bound to you. If this bond remains, my spirit will not be reborn, and the Enchanted forest will one day lose it’s protector. You’ve caused a great crime against the spirits, and a doomed future for the forest, foolish child”

Anna looks back down in shame. “Forgive me fifth spirit. I was in desperate need of help. I know it was no excuse, but I will break this bond. However; please be patient with me. As I said; breaking this bond will require a sacrifice” Anna takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She then carefully stands herself back up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her heart. She gazes straight at the queen; though superior she maybe, they are both royals in their own right. Anna won’t be shaken down because she is a queen, and herself a mere princess. “ When this spell is broken, I will die” She finally allows the words to be spoken out-loud. “I also ask that if you speak with Elsa; don’t tell her” From the moment she decided to find the fifth spirit, she had accepted her fate. She never planned to keep Elsa locked in this bond forever. She’ll be ready to surrender her soul, but only after she is certain that her people are safe, or that her family can protect their kingdom.

The look came and went in a flash, Anna wasn’t sure if she had actually just imagined seeing a shocked expression from the ice queen. But the frown on her face was very clear. “You had already made your peace with your fate, haven’t you?”

Anna offers a small, and pitifully sad smile. “I will do anything to save my kingdom, along with the Enchanted forest from the Southern Isles and Weselton. More than anything though, I will do whatever it takes to see to it that my brother doesn’t have to live in fear because of his magic”

The fifth spirit stared at the young woman, careful to keep her expression neutral; however, she couldn’t deny to herself that she did find the young foolish princess to be a brave woman. “Well then, since you’re at peace with your fate. I trust you will look after my human spirit well. Though due to the sleep, she has some centuries on her; she is still very young compare to the power of myself; the fifth spirit, that lays deep within her”

Anna nods. “You two may have magic, but I can fight too. Until the day comes to separate, I’ll keep your human spirit safe” Anna vows.

The ice queen surprises the young princess by allowing a small tug at the corner of her lips, forming a small smile. Anna’s eyes widen only for a split moment, before quickly composing herself. Truly this woman was beautiful and couldn’t believe she was standing amongst such a goddess. However; she can’t deny, that the human Elsa was also very beautiful and she loved hearing her laughter. The memory had been engraved into her soul for certain. “Then I wish you all safe travels. And maybe the future you hope to build for your brother, will make a welcome future for all magical beings”

_“Anna”_

Anna glances around her; wasn’t that Elsa just calling her now?

“It would seem the human soul calls upon you to wake”

Anna looks back at the ice queen. “Wake?”

_“Anna!”_ The tone was much more urgent now. How could she wake herself up, was this truly just a dream?

“Make no mistake child, this was no dream” Anna frowns. The queen nods, and once again her neutral regal expression is back. “I can read your mind far easier in this realm; however, do not fret. My human spirit will not hear what happens within this realm”

“Wait, so that means Elsa does know about you?” Anna wasn’t ready to wake just yet, she needed to know more about this ice queen of the Enchanted forest.

“We’ve encountered many times; yes” She nods. “Typically; only when she sleeps. This isn’t really the dream world, as most dream memories will fade. Encounters with a spirit such as myself, is something that stays engraved into your memory. This is the ‘Between Worlds’, a place where spirits can contact a human if they have the magical strength to do so. She will also call for me if she truly feels threatened, my persona may appear in her form. However; doing such a task takes a great deal of magic. It could leave her without the ability of magic for days if she calls for my help”

Anna frowns. “Did you not appear when she was forced into that sleep spell?” She couldn’t help but wonder out-loud.

The ice queen sighs. “I did indeed come forth to protect her. But your people had a powerful ally. A Canceler is what they are called” She shakes her head and Anna sees the queen roll her fist up tightly at her side. “They can cancel out magical users. It’s why I eventually fled to the forest for some kind of protection”

“I don’t remember hearing that part in the story. I’ve never heard of cancelers”

“Make no mistake child, they are very real. And a very real threat to myself, as well as your brother. They hunt down anything and anyone with magical abilities. That is why the forest was adamant about keeping us safe and forming the mist to keep people out. The mist managed to even keep the cancelers out, because all humans were forbidden, so long as I slept under that spell. Though the mist still remains, I worry about it’s strength in staying up, now that I am awake”

_“Anna wake up!” _

Before Anna can ask more questions the older woman holds out an open palm at Anna. “You must wake, my human spirit needs your help. Do not have her call upon me, unless I’m her only option” The fifth spirit warns. “Now go” A gust of cold is blown at Anna, causing the princess to be lifted up into the darkness.

“No wait!” Anna reaches out, she needed to know more.

A gasp of air escapes her and she suddenly finds herself sitting up, coughing violently. “Anna!”

It takes a few minutes for her to catch her bearings, what in spirits just happened to her? She feels a soft cool hand rubbing her back gently.

“Finally decided to join us little lady?” She hears a sarcastic tone teas at her.

Anna looks up to see four men standing before them in front of their little carriage; now she remembers what happened. She had been struck when they were on the road. How much time had passed? “Elsa?” Her voice is hoarse.

“They hit you pretty hard, hmm? I felt it too” The woman shakes her head, rubbing her own sore side. The bandit leader had struck them with some rocks, a good size one knocking Anna right off the rider’s seat and into the back against Elsa.

“Wait, how long was I out?” She looks at Elsa.

Elsa shakes her head. “Not long. Only a few minutes at most, but you had me worried for a second there” She admits.

“Anna, they want to take us” Olaf crawls over to his sister and clings to her arm, glaring over at the four men.

“Hey now; we were kind enough to wait and see if the little lady would wake, right? Now; just come along and we’ll be sure to find you some good owners” A man speaks with smugness in his tone. “Plus, we don’t want the kid. Women are far more valuable anyway” He adds.

Anna frowns; she can see that these bandits weren’t well kept, their clothes were basically rags. She wondered just how long it’s been since they had a decent cleaning; however, they did look decently well fed. Three of them seem to have large guts for stomach. Though the one talking seemed to be well fit, despite his unkept appearance. He has messy greasy looking, short black hair and dull green eyes.

Trying to a void a fight, Anna decides to use her best tactic, talking! “Wait; may I ask you fine gentlemen something first?” She tries to play with them for a bit. Olaf smirks; even though a child he maybe, he knows what Anna is doing. Elsa wasn’t sure what to make of Anna, but she sensed the woman had a plan.

“Well, why not?” The leader shrugs. “Don’t think we are letting you go though”

Anna shakes her head. “Of course not; however, I am curious. How often do you capture and sell women?”

“Why would you want to know that?” Chubby 1 questions. He seemed to be the youngest looking of the group. Maybe around his mid-20s. His blond hair had obvious dirt in it, maybe they camped out at night? His bright blue eyes had a look of naivety in them.

The man who seems to be the ring-leader laughs, but speaks once again. “We do it on the daily” He grins proudly, his buddies smirking alongside him.

“Pretty poorly then” Elsa states from beside Anna. Olaf moves his hands to slowly remove his gloves.

“What you say bitch?” Chubby 2 folds his fist in the air, glaring at Elsa. Elsa didn’t even bother to give him her attention, unphased by their threatening tone.

“Well, you don’t look like your making very much money off us women” Anna shrugs.

“Bitch! Wait and see how much we’ll make off you two”

Now Elsa was truly annoyed. “Anna, I’m through being patient with these fools” Elsa moves to stand.

“Wait Elsa!” Anna moves to grab her, pulling her back down. She quickly makes Olaf put his glove back on. “I’ve got this. We don’t need to grab too much attention to us while we’re traveling. Rumors of magic will spread” She makes certain to whisper the magic word, carefully.

“Hey; what are you bitches whispering about there! Get out of your carriage now, or will drag you out by force” All four men pull out their dull looking swords. Anna sighs. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to fighting.

“You four really want to fight? How about some money from us instead? You could buy new clothes, enough to stay at an inn and get cleaned up, some food and supplies. Don’t you think that sounds better?” Anna questions gently, hoping they will see reason. She has enough money that could easily please a few poor bandits. Thankfully, she was smart enough to have an extra pouch or two of money hidden within the boards of her horse carriage. Well hidden from thieves on the road, such as these.

“You’d give us that much!” Chubby 1 seemed to be excited by the offer.

“Shut up Hansmell!” The leader shouts in frustration.

He cowers and grumbles. “It’s Hansel” Anna almost felt sorry for the pitiful bandit. She and Elsa wear matching cold gazes at the leader bandit.

“You want to fight bitch!?” He eyes her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Without answering, Anna pulls out her sword and jumps down to the ground. Elsa didn’t like this at all, but something inside her told her to trust Anna. These fools didn’t look all that impressive, and judging by Olaf who was cheering his sister on, he didn’t seem worry at all.

“Get them sis!” He throws a fist in the air proudly.

Anna hated fighting, but she can see this leader won’t come to reason. She will do as she promised to the ice queen of the Enchanted forest. She’ll keep her human spirit safe. Using their magic on these fools, spreading rumors of their travels; it wasn’t worth the risk. Anna could handle these clowns on her own. Princess Anna of Arendelle will not lose, doing so would surly bring shame to her kingdom. 

**To Be Continued!**

**I know cliffhanger! I’m sorry, this chapter was getting really long, I had to stop it here. Promise to update soon!**


	10. Together

**Short chapter today; going to be a busy week so I'm not sure when I'll update next. Hoping to aim for a Sunday night update if I can get all my school work done by then, so keep eyes out for that. Also; I am not the best when it comes to writing action, hope this is still a fun chapter for ya'll. Happy Reading! **

Anna stood tall with her sword aimed at the four fools who also unsheathed their dull looking blades. “Last chance bitch, drop the sword and come with us willingly”

Anna shakes her head with an agitated sigh. “I kindly ask that you reframe using such vulgar language. Olaf is only 10 after all; he doesn’t need to be learning such words” This only agitated the leader as he and his goons charge at Anna. Elsa is about to shoot a blast of magic to help Anna out, but she stops in her tracks when Anna easily takes to her fighting form. Two blades crash to hers’, shielding her face. She does a quick low kick while holding the guard in place, easily knocking one bandit off his feet. Then she spins around, moving her sword with her, causing the two that struck at her sword to nearly lose their balance. With the fourth bandit she jabs him in the eyes with two fingers, causing him to cry out and fall backwards to the ground.

“Yeah! Go get them sis!” Olaf cheers triumphantly. Elsa just stares in awe at the suddenly fiery princess.

The two left standing charge at her once more, and before Elsa can barely blink the battle is nearly done. Anna managed kick one in the stomach, while aiming her sword right at the other’s throat, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. “Do you yield?” Anna’s eyes are cold as steal, her blade moving a hair closer to the man’s throat.

“I yield!” He cries, throwing his sword to the ground.

The one kicked down by Anna manages to get back onto his feet. “Not yet, bitch!” He growls. He pretends to come after Anna, but at the last second moves to go after Elsa.

“Don’t even think about it!” Anna growls. She moves to grab the sheath of her sword and throws it hard at the man’s head before he can even grab Elsa. Not that Elsa would have allowed such a pathetic man to touch her. Though she is grateful she didn’t have to use her magic. Anna is right, showing fools like these her magic on the road is not worth it.

The man makes a pathetic cry and falls to his feet. Anna walks over to pick up her sword. Just as she is leaning down the leader gets back on his feet and makes a battle cry charge at him. Anna hears and ducks, causing him to fall over her form onto the ground, smashing right into his face. He groans.

“I suggest you gentlemen take your leave. I’ve been trained by some of the soldiers to take to battle, once upon a time” Elsa studies Anna and can hear a deep sadness in the stoic tone as she mentioned the soldiers. “They would turn in their graves if I lost to you lots” She shakes her head and re-sheaths her sword. The princess makes her way over to her horse and rubs at his snout. “See Snowbird, nothing to worry” She smirks. He had been making frustrated cries and stomping his hooves during the battle, hating that he couldn’t run to his human’s companion’s aid. He snorts once again but leans into her comforting touch. Anna smiles.

“Sis is so cool!” Olaf praises. “I want learn to sword fight too!”

Anna laughs. “It takes many years to become good. Think you’re up for that challenge?”

He frowns. “Papa and mama won’t let me though” His frown turns into more of pout as he folds his arms over his little chest.

Anna walks over to the carriage and leans into his brother’s ear. “It’ll be our little secret. I teach you privately, but you can’t tell; ok?”

Elsa frowns now. “Are you sure that’s wise? He is just a child, and your parents have their reasons not to allow it I’m sure”

Anna nods, looking up at Elsa. “He’s going to be king one day. He needs to know how to defend himself, in-case he isn’t surrounded by soldiers. I know mama and papa want to keep him locked away and safe from the real world” She shakes her head, making her way to jump back into the rider’s seat. “But, I’d rather him be prepared for the unknown; than completely naïve to the possibilities” Anna has Snowbird get back to traveling. They still had plenty of daylight to get more traveling in. Thankfully, their bandit experience hadn’t cost them much time. “Olaf; you know the story of Arendelle’s mad King, right?” She looks on towards the road, but knowing Olaf was listening to both women carefully.

He nods, a solemn look upon his usually cheerful face. “Yeah, I know it. You’ve told it to me so many times”

Elsa blinks and looks over to the child, unsure what to say to this.

“The kid in that story was about Olaf’s age” Anna comments.

“Baldor” Anna pauses the horse for a moment and looks over at the woman with a soft expression. “His name was prince Baldor”

A small comforting smile of understanding appears upon the princess. Elsa looks away, not wanting to admit the slight blush suddenly forming on her cheeks. Where was that coming from? “Yes; Prince Baldor, our ancestor” She turns her attention to Olaf. “I’m not saying anything like this will happen to papa. But” Anna closes her eyes for a moment and allows a tired sigh escape her. “But, should a mad king return due to this war and the returning of magic, I need Olaf to be ready”

Elsa’s stoic nature returns as she studies Anna. She can see the turmoil practically swimming in her young eyes. How long has this young woman been in fear of the possibility of a mad king?

The princess doesn’t wait for a repose and resumes to focusing on the journey ahead. “Wait; is that the real reason you wanted Olaf to come with us?” Elsa questions, her thoughts speaking aloud for themselves.

“Basically; Anna nods, not looking back at them. With papa and mama back at the castle, I can slowly start Olaf on some training. Not much in under a week, but some introduction as a start. However; I’m not wrong, he is still far safer with us than back at the castle during these current times”

“Don’t worry sis” Olaf moves carefully to comes sit at his sister’s side. “I’ll become strong; I promise!”

Anna smiles down at him and Elsa sees nothing but pure genuine love. She’s a bit taken-back by the gaze. “I know you will” She ruffles his hair playfully, causing him to laugh. The ice woman can’t stop the smile gracing her lips. Knowing the siblings weren’t watching her, she allowed the small smile to stay on for a bit. “Together” She focuses her attention back on the road. “Together; Olaf and I, we’ll make sure history doesn’t repeat itself. We are going to bring magic and people back together. We are going to open the gates once again and peace will spread through the lands of Arendelle. Right Olaf?”

He grins proudly at his sister. “You bet!” He agrees.

Elsa sighs and decides to sit beside Olaf; having the young prince now sitting between the princess and Elsa. “We’ll then, if we tend to end this war to save both our homes. I suggest we make this a quick trip, hmmm? I can get my answers, then we save our homes, together?” She looks at the siblings with an encouraging soft beautiful smile. Elsa knows she should still be angry with Anna. This damn bond that has her trapped, but with each passing minute she finds herself next to the princess, her anger is slowly melting. She isn’t 100% ready to forgive the girl, maybe when the bond is broken they can start over. However; for now, fighting together against an even bigger enemy is necessary, than doing it by herself. Elsa knows she’s strong, there is no questioning that. But if Hans person is as dangerous as Anna and the other royals claim him to be, it’s best for Elsa to have some allies.

Anna beams. “Yes; together”

**To Be Continued!**


	11. Strong Sibling Bond

**Hey everyone, just want you to know, it’s going to be well over a week before I can update again. Mid-terms are next weekend for me, I’m going to be in misery with books, lectures and studying: oh my! I just wanted to get another chapter out there this weekend for you all before the madness takes over my week. Once mid-terms are over though, I’ll try and have something the wed/Thursday sometimes between the 4th and 5th of march. I’m sorry about the break I’ll have to take from this. I promise I’ll be back! I have this story pretty planned out. Hopefully I still have your attention when I come back, thank you for your understanding. As always, happy reading! I’ll still be checking my mail: I do that on the daily. So; any questions, or if you just want to chat Frozen, I’m here to talk. Looking forward to your thoughts and chatting with you all in the comment section. **

**Happy Reading!**

Elsa could hear singing. ‘Ahh-ah-ah-ah’ She’s in the land of between, that much she can feel. She must have dozed off to sleep during their travels. ‘Ahh-ah-ah-ah’ Elsa frowns. “_Whose calling me, please tell me who you are?_” Elsa decides to sing along in tune. She can feel a strong connection to whoever this is. ‘Ahh-ah-ah-ah’ “I _feel connected, but you seem so far_” She’s surrounded in a familiar darkness, but the voice calls out to her once again. “_Are you the answers I’m searching for? Can you show me the past, let me break free at last?!” _She spreads her arms out and magic takes form around in the shape of reindeer jumping over her, taking off into the darkness, fading away.

“_Ahh-ahh-ahh in time you’ll see, you’ll know when we meet, we are connected you and me”_

_“No wait” _Elsa’s arms stretches out in reach, as the reindeer disappears, leaving her in confusion.

“_Please don’t leave me, I feel so incomplete”_ Her singing becomes softer and fill with great sadness. She kneels down to her knees and hugs herself for some form of comfort. She wants to break down and cry, this loneliness is something so heavy in her chest. She can’t explain it. She then feels a soft gentle hand resting on her head, looking up she sees the embodied form of the fifth spirit that lays deep within her.

“Do not fret child, in time you’ll understand” A soft rare gentle smile appears upon the ancient spirit.

Tears at the corner of Elsa’s eyes threaten to fall, but she refuses to allow them. A small sniffle escapes her as she stands to face a part of herself. She notices that the spirit’s hair was different from hers’ today. It was wore down, flowing freely. She also wore a white elegant dress, and no shoes. Elsa frowns. “Why the different appearance?” She tilts her head like a curious child.

“Because soon, the forest will need me once again” The fifth spirit smiles brightly. Another rare smile. The normal stoic spirit was in unusual high spirits today. What’s happened so suddenly?

“But the mist is still up” Elsa reminds the spirit.

She nods. “You and Anna will be the ones to free our people. Once you find your answers, magic will spread the lands once again”

“Please, what’s this strange feeling in my chest? What connection did I have to that reindeer?”

“All I can say is, that you’re not alone. It would seem as though mother had more children. I feel a fain connection to the forest now more than I have in the centuries during our sleep, the mist is weakening. The spirits within are able to communicate with me occasionally for short periods of time”

Elsa blinks in confusion, she stares off like she’s seen a ghost. “Wait, mama had more children? Then I have siblings? Do they have magic like me, how many?” Elsa suddenly became animated with her questions. A rare site to see, even the fifth spirits lets out a gentle bell-like laugh.

“Those questions will be answered in due time. I do not know much, except that they are brother and sister, twins. That’s all the spirits could tell me, I haven’t been able to talk with them for a while now. I fear a great danger is nearing the forest. You and Anna must make haste on this journey. Find the answers to the past, and save our home” With that, the fifth spirit fades away, leaving Elsa to her thoughts.

She still couldn’t believe it, she had siblings! She isn’t alone, her family is still out there, waiting for her.

With those thoughts in mind, she forces herself back into the waking world. She groans feeling something heavy in her lap. The ice queen looks down to see Olaf sleeping soundly on her lap. She glances over beside her to see Anna focusing on the road. As if feeling her eyes, Anna glances back. “Well hey, we’re almost to a village up-ahead. It’ll be dark within the hour; I think it’s best we stop for now once reach the village. I can get us a room at an inn and we can have nice comfy beds to sleep on” Anna beams, but the frowns after an awkward moment of silence fills the air. Elsa appeared to be starring through in deep thought. “What’s wrong, Elsa?”

Elsa blinks at hearing her name. “Oh; umm, nothing. Sorry” Elsa shakes her head. “Still waking up” Gives a half smile. “An inn sounds great” Elsa wasn’t sure she could trust Anna with this new-found information about her family. If she tells her, then she would have to tell her about the fifth spirit within her. Most simply think she is the fifth spirit, and that’s partially true. However; they don’t realize that she can communicate with the ancient spirit from time to time. They simply believe she is reincarnated and the next person is born with her magic. The connection with the first fifth spirit is something held secrete with every new reincarnated soul between them and the fifth spirit. Too much knowledge of the spirits could make things become unbalanced. People would hunt down for this power even more with the knowledge of an ancient spirit continuously being reborn. For now, she’ll have to keep her siblings a secret, for their safety. She doesn’t even know if they have magic. They could be in danger.

Anna can tell something is up, but she doesn’t push Elsa. “Alright, we’ll leave first thing in the morning so we can keep on with our journey. We managed to get a lot of traveling today though” Elsa nods in agreement, the rest of the ride into the village was quiet. Although it wasn’t an awkward or unpleasant one. Anna was thinking of how to start off with Olaf’s lessons plans for the evening, they could do an hour of introduction training before bed.

Meanwhile, Elsa was left to her own thoughts. She was somewhat annoyed the fifth spirit couldn’t give her more answers and craved to know about her siblings. What were they like? Do they know about her? Would they even like her, and of course: do they have magic? Even if though don’t, Elsa still yearns to know about them. To know more about mother during her last days, if her mother was happy in the end. She just has so many question! Sleep would not come easy for her tonight.

After arriving to the inn, taking care of Snowbird and getting him to a stables. The two ladies, and child were now changed into comfortable night clothing as they got comfortable with the room. Anna was grateful the inn had rooms with at least two small beds in them. She’s certain Elsa would prefer her own bed, while she and Olaf could share one.

“Ok Olaf; are you ready?” Anna smirks, her hands resting on her hips. Elsa sat on the bed closest to the window, smiling as she watched the siblings.

Olaf pouts staring at his sister in confusion. “Wait, but I don’t have a sword? Not even a toy one?” He questions.

Anna shakes her head. “No way kid; we got to build up some strength in you first. It’ll be sometime before you are ready to work with a sword, even a toy one. We got to get you stronger first” She explains. “You’ve never really done much physical activity aside some horseback riding once month, and walking. That’s nothing. Now get down and give me ten” She orders.

He blinks and goes to pull out some coin from his pocket. Elsa can’t help but giggle lightly, covering her hand. Olaf looks over at the older woman, confused at being laughed at. Anna groans. “Not ten as in money! Ten push-ups”

Olaf’s eyes bug out. “Whaaaaat!? That’s not fun!” He cries, shoving the money back into his pajama pants.

“Do you want to become strong?” Anna raises an eye-brow, questioning her little brother.

He sighs and grumbles, Elsa can’t help but giggle. She wonders to herself if she and her siblings would be like this? Could they be this close, so much time has pass. Watching as Anna encourages her brother, though he’s grumbles the entire time, he pushes through. She hopes in her heart that she and her siblings will one day have a strong sibling bond.

**To Be Continue!**


	12. Mystic Markets

**I’m back! Sorry for the long update everyone, but I survived my mid-terms. Now it’s time to escape reality for a bit. I should be listening to my lectures for school, but I need a break! Thank you again for the amazing support and advice everyone, I’m blown away by the love you have shown for this story. I can’t tell you how much fun I’m having writing this and the ideas I have for this story only continue to grow! As always, please share your thoughts and love.**

**Happy Reading!**

It was day two for Anna, Elsa, and Olaf as they continued on with their journey. Anna felt good about today, she was certain to grow even closer with Elsa. Even if her time was short, she didn’t want to waste a single day. Elsa and Olaf were currently sitting in the back, Olaf resting his head in Elsa’s lap as she ran fingers through his hair. She felt oddly comforted by the young prince, reminding so much of her old friend. She wonders what kind of man Olaf would grow to be, or what kind of man could Baldor have been? He had much of the same bubbly personality as Olaf did, but Baldor also had the same red hair and freckles as Anna.

Anna sighs shaking her head. “What’s wrong?” The older woman notices the young woman stiffen in her posture.

“We are getting into dangerous territory now. These areas are known as the Mystic Markets, see there up ahead” Elsa and Olaf crawl over to look pass Anna, they both see tents and many small shops set up.

“You’ll have to forgive my ignorance on the Mystic Markets, what exactly is it?” Elsa questions curiously.

“Isn’t that where slaves are sold?” Olaf questions, having remembered this from some of his lessons. He frowns as they grow closer, people now coming into view.

Anna nods. “Slavery obviously isn’t allowed in Arendelle, but we are far from home now. Here in Mystic Markets, slavery is welcome. All ages are accepted, people come here to sell off even unwanted family members. My father has tried to band these markets, but there isn’t much he can do outside of Arendelle property, not unless he wants to start wars” Anna shakes her head. “Mystic Markets usually reside outside of kingdom territories, as most kings: kings or queens who actually care about their kingdom, will never allow slavery in their kingdoms”

“Do we have to go through here sis?” Olaf’s voice shakes a bit.

“Unfortunately,” Anna says in disgust. “Going any other routs would only take us long. We could go around it, but that would add another day to our journey” Anna isn’t wrong, Elsa can see this isn’t just a small market-place, it was huge, nearly as big as an average size village. Not only were their tents and shops, but small hut like homes as well. As they got closer, Elsa noticed the many vibrant colors of the shops. Bright green, orange, red, yellow, all mixing and blending beside each other. But once inside the actual market village, Elsa saw a darker side to humanity.

“Olaf, get down and don’t draw attention to yourself” Anna demands in a tone Elsa hasn’t heard before from the young woman. Anna tossed a blanket over Olaf as he moved to cuddle over closer to Elsa, obeying his sister. He didn’t want to see the small children in dirt rag that were chained in lines as people started placing bids. “Children are especially popular in this place, they won’t take Olaf unless I claim to want to sell him, but I’m not taking that chance” Anna says softly over to Elsa.

Elsa placed protective arms over her bundle of blankets, pretending she was simply trying to keep warm from the cold. Though the cold never really bothers her, others don’t know that.

Going through a place like this was truly horrifying. Not only children, but men and women of all ages were being auction off. There were body parts being sold off as well as animals.

“People typically come here for slave purchasing, but it’s rumored that magic potions and healing remedies using human body parts as well as animal parts go for high prices as well. Basically, anything illegal can be sold here and because it’s outside territory, kingdoms don’t get involved”

“Surely someone would stop this madness” Elsa looks over to Anna again. She was fighting every inch not to blast this place with her magic, not to jump out and rescue every captured human and animal. “This can’t be allowed to continue forever”

Anna sighs. She looks away from a man handing over a fragile chained woman to a recent grinning buyer. It was pure disgusting! “When I first read about places like these, I marched into my father’s office, demanding we send a full army out to end this madness. Surely an army could easily take a place like this out right? At least, that’s why my ten-year-old mind thought” Anna points to her head, a small sad smile gracing her lips. “But papa gave me a hard lesson that day. He said if you destroy one Mystic Market, others would come and start wars. There are apparently millions of Mystic Market places this all over, and they protect each other. They can’t operate in kingdoms, but unclaimed territories become their territories. Should one market-place fall, thousand near-by will advance into the kingdom as revenge. They would kill men, kidnap our women and children. Sure, one place like this would be easy enough to destroy, but they are like roaches. They will rise in numbers and even more bloodshed will fall”

Elsa’s cold eyes glance around her once more, she wonders if there truly is a way to save these innocent people, the innocent animals. Are some people just meant to suffer througout their lives, some just fated to be slaves with no hope for freedom? No! There must be a way to end this.

“Do you think, if we find more people with magic, maybe we can put in end to these markets?” Elsa is careful with her tone, making sure it is low enough for only Anna to hear. They’ve been getting glances from all different types of scums, but one cold gaze from Elsa sent them glancing away. Elsa was always proud that she cold hold an air of intimidation when she needed to.

Anna ponders for a moment. “Maybe, it would depend on the type of magic users. What they are capable of. We would need protectors for Arendelle if we ever thought about trying, because like I said. Just taking out one of these places is dangerous. There are eyes and ears everywhere, watchers making sure their community and lifestyle here is kept safe from powerful kingdoms”

“STOP let him go!” A voice is heard from up ahead.

Anna commends Snowbird to stop, up ahead she freezes in posture as she sees a small blond boy desperately hanging to a tiny baby reindeer. He looked so small, younger than Olaf even.

“Give it up kid” Anna could hear the big bald fat man in a dirty stained white shirt. “He’ll sell for good meat” He snickers. “Or would you us rather sell you boy?” He lifts the child up by the back collar of his shirt. The baby deer starts winning to his friend as the boy kicks and struggles to be released, throwing useless air punches that couldn’t even come close to his capturer. The man laughs at his struggles. “Pathetic runt, it’s amazing you’ve survived this long at all”

Anna was going to keep moving, what could she do? Starting anything would bring potential danger to her party and worse, to Arendelle, which is already in a dire state. But something made her pause.

“Let me and Sven go!” He yells once more, arms stretching out at the man. What comes out shocks both Anna and Elsa, magic! Magic shoots out at the man, causing the fat man to lose his balance and releasing the child. Murmurs and gasp could be heard through out the shoppers and market keepers. The boy falls flat on his bottom, causing a small cry to escape.

Anna moves in without thinking, she had to get that boy out of here quick! “Go Snowbird!” Anna quickly commends. She ignores the people in front of her, having people cussing and yelling at her for driving in their walking space, but she didn’t care. She stops her horse just in front of the child who just starting to stand himself up. Anna hops off the seat and lands beside him. “Kid, you need to come with me if you want out of this place”

The boy blinks and looks at Anna with untrusting eyes. “Why should I trust you?” He folds his arms over his tiny chest, and the reindeer steps in front of him, glaring at Anna.

“Bitch, you better move from my property” The fat fallen man was back on his feet. A crowd was starting to form, not good. Damn. Anna moves to guard the boy and pulls out her sword.

“What’s your name kid?”

He blinks for a moment, even though he doesn’t trust her yet, he does see that she is about to risk herself defending him, but why? “Umm, it’s Kristoff, and this is Sven” He places a protective little arm on his friend.

Anna smiles and nods before facing back to her new set of trouble. “When this is over Kristoff, I have some friends I think you might want to meet”

**To Be Continued**

**Kristoff is here! And yes, I’ve made him into a little kid with magic! What type of magic, well you’ll just have wait and see. Or maybe you all can come up with some magic ideas for our little Kristoff. :D**


	13. The Old Days of Magic Part 1

**Hi everyone, I apologize for another late update; things have been insane. Please don’t let the media scare you, just be safe, keep clean, and move on. I hope those of you affected by the carona pull through, I wish everyone well and good health. On some lighter note, happy reading! Thank you again for your continue support, even to the silent readers out there. I appreciate you all. **

Anna felt her entire being tense up, she takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, clearing her mind as she always did before a big fight. Five men stood in front of her, all baring swords of their own. A crowd surrounded them to watch, disgusting grins could be seen on dirty faces, bets being made could be heard. She has come too far to be taken out now, this is where all her training would finally pay off.

She waits, wanting them to make the first move. Predictably, they come at her like a pack. All five men coming for her, as the fat dude smirks and laughs pathetically. As a tall dark man wearing dark green uniform comes at her, she grabs hold of little Kristoff as the child quickly held tightly onto his baby reindeer. She managed to jump onto the tallest man in the lead in front of her, using his hand to leap off of and landing just behind them. She spins around and quickly kicks him high in the face, causing the man to lose his balance. She places Kristoff down and quickly shields herself from two men nearly striking their swords down at her. The other two behind her are about to strike and Elsa makes a move to help, but Anna is quick and does a back kick at in the face with one man, while keeping the swords from striking her, using her sword as a shield.

The other man suddenly grabs her by the hair, causing Anna to cry out, though she manages to keep her sword protecting herself. Elsa now done sitting by joins the fight. She leaps out of their wagon and aims an arm at the man pulling at Anna’s hair. Ice shoots from her hands and hits his back sharply, he will be down for the remaining time. Elsa made sure his back was left with painful marks. Once being free from the fallen man, she can hear whispers and gasp: well, so much for keeping a low profile. Anna uses this chance to push back at the two trying to break her down. With a hard shove she manages to put some distance between the two men in front of her.

“Witch! Did you see that, she has magic. The witches are back!” Screeches a woman in the crowds.

Elsa glares at the woman with old ancient eyes, a flicker of the fifth spirit showing through. The woman tenses at the gaze and pulls back to stand closer to a bearded man, he tensed at the gaze as well though.

“Elsa, grab Kristoff!” Anna orders.

Elsa blinks at the sudden commending tone in Anna’s voice, but does so quickly and grabs the child without hesitating. The boy still holds on tightly to his scared baby reindeer friend. She stands back to back with Anna, still holding Kristoff safely in her arms, while holding out an-another arm ready to use more magic if need be.

“Why are you protecting magic folks child?” One of the uniformed man practically growls.

“Don’t you remember the old days? Those with magic once hunted us normal people down like animals. They should have all been burned down centuries ago, how are they still alive?!” This man appeared to be in his late 40s, he had a long dark bear, dirty and unkept, his clothes also wrinkled with dirt hear and there. He seemed really skinny, but Anna could see a great deal in his dark eyes. Hatred, hatred burning like fire inside his very being.

“So what? Now it’s our turn to treat them like they are inhuman?” Anna spits out.

“They shouldn’t be alive! Magic is long dead!” He shouts.

“Clearly not” Anna shrugs. There was no use hiding it now.

“If you’re sympathize with magic users, than you’re a traitor to the human race”

“TRAITOR!” People in the crowds started to yell, agreeing with the soldier.

Elsa felt herself tensing, she hadn’t meant to cause such a riot aimed at them. But she also couldn’t let Anna face this on her own.

The two soldiers come at Anna once again, and another two who are back on their feet coming at for Elsa. Kristoff is quick though. In his little bag he had he pulls out a little leaf, using the leave he aims it at one of the shoulders. The leaf flies over to one, becoming sharp and striking at a soldier’s side. The man cries out and falls to his knees. It isn’t a deep cut, be deep enough to keep him from fighting for a while. Elsa manages to trap the other soldier with ice surrounding at his feet. She turns to aid Anna, but Anna had already knocked out one solider, leaving him with a bloody nose, also kneeling at his knees. She was fighting sword on sword with the last remaining soldier, swords clashing loudly. Anna watches as the man sneaks to grab something within his pocket, a small knife. He’s quick and uses it to strike at her wrist, but Anna is faster, and kicks at his hand holding the knife. She sends it flying and Elsa freezes the knife, rending the falling weapon useless to anyone who tried to intervene and help the soldier. Swords clashing again, but Anna grows tired of this fight. She finally manages to use her bland to fling the sword out of the soldier’s hand. She aims the end of her sword close to his neck, a frustrated gaze glaring at him. She takes this moment to try and catch her breath, exhaustion filling her body. She wanted to leave this place now.

“This fight is over, you’ll let us pass” She warns.

Elsa is at her side, also daring the man to try anything with a simple stoic glare.

The soldier holds his hands up in defeat. He frowns. “You’ll regret siding with magic users girl, they will betray you”

“I’ll take my chances. Elsa” She glances over to the woman and her gaze moves to their wagon. The older woman nods, though keeps an eye on the soldier as she moves to get back into the carriage, sitting at the front. She placed Kristoff gently down in the back. The child pokes his head up to keep watching the scene before him. The fat man gives him an ugly look, Kristoff just sticks his tongue out at him. Anna is careful as she backs up and moves to sit with Elsa in their wagon, only placing her sword back into it’s sheath once she had the horse reins.

“Come after us and this place will be frozen over in an eternal winter” Anna warns, she glances at Elsa hoping she doesn’t mind the fake threat. Elsa looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes, but she understood the need to take dominance for now. Anna quickly has Snowbird move and they make a dash for it, ignoring the hates and shouts from people in their way. Within under an hour they were finally away from that horrid market-place. “It’s safe to come out now” Anna smiles as she glances behind her a bit.

Kristoff frowns unsure what the woman was talking about. As A gasp of relief causes the boy to jump and turn to see another boy, who appeared to be about the same age him. “That took so long sis!” Olaf pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. He blanks when he notices Kristoff and beams a bright smile. “Hi; I’m Olaf!” He dashes over to the other boy. “I like warm hugs”

This causes Kristoff to yelp in surprise, the baby reindeer also winning from being squashed in the sandwich hug. Olaf pulls away, still smiling. “I heard from the crazy commotion; you do magic!”

Kristoff is hesitant to answer. Olaf just smiles and removes a glove. “Can I show him?” He begs. Anna is back to facing the road ahead, though Elsa is watching the children with a gentle soft smile. Leave it to Olaf to bring warmth for everyone after such a scary ordeal. She hopes the hateful magic comments didn’t get to the children. She’ll have to ask Anna more what they meant about witches and the past evils of magic users that had those people so angry, but not around the children.

Anna sighs tiredly, Elsa frowns. She can feel the exhaustion of the other woman practically screaming into her own body. “Only a little for now, nothing big though. I don’t want to attract anymore attention than we already have”

Olaf nods. He holds out his tiny open palm hand. With a wave of his other he hand he shapes ice into the form of a mini reindeer, the ice reindeer running around in circles floating just inches above his palm. Kristoff and Sven go wide-eye an instant. “An ice reindeer! That’s so cool!” Olaf laughs. “What’s your magic?”

Kristoff now sensing he can trust the group grabs another leaf from his brown bag. “I can control plants, anything plant related, even a simple leaf” He says proudly. The leaf is laying on his palm and shortly he has the leaf flying around him and Olaf. “All I have to do is think it, and it does what I want” He explains. “I don’t know how or why though” He adds in. The leaf returns back to his hand and he stashes it back into his bag.

“Well, maybe you can find answers with. We are going to the land of magic” says Olaf.

“Where’s that?” The child questions curiously.

“Wicamieria, it’s the birth-place of magic” Anna explains.

“We’re going to learn the truth about some conflicting matters, but to also learn more about magic” Elsa adds in.

“Do you think, do you think I can learn what happen to my parents?” Kristoff wonders. “I woke up one morning and they were just, gone” He looks down to the floor of the wagon, sadness taking over him.

“I’m sure we can!” Olaf chirps in. “We can be friends and help each other” He holds out his still ungloved hand to Kristoff. Elsa can’t help but smile at the scene: though Anna was paying attention to the road, a small smile tugged at her lips as she heard her brother. He was always so great with people; he would grow into fine king one day. She is just sad that she won’t be here to see that. She shakes her head, clearing those dreaded thoughts. Elsa glances over at Anna through her peripheral vision, she had felt that overwhelming sense of sadness tugging at her heart, though it came and went so quickly, Elsa wondered if she had just imagined it.

Kristoff stares at the hand for a moment, could he finally learn the truth. Certainly not on his own, he offers a small smile and nods. “Friends” He shakes the gentle hand. Sven makes a happy noise of agreement and starts licking at Olaf’s face, causing the children to laugh.

Anna isn’t sure how the next day will play out as they grow closer to their destination, but she is grateful to Kristoff. Olaf will need as many allies he can get, people that he can trust completely, when her time comes. She focuses on the road along with the goals that lay ahead.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
